Paperback Lover
by UpInTheSkaie
Summary: I met him, Edward Cullen - the guy who reinvented the phrase prince charming. It was the guy who made every girl want a bloodthirsty vampire instead of a knight in shining armor. I was the fortunate girl who met him. I couldn’t believe my luck.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight & its characters. I own the plot of this, though. :)_

_First-time fan-fiction writer here. This idea just popped out of nowhere when I was thinking about where I'd put all those fluffy scenes I can't squeeze into my other stories. Haha. So here. :D **Rate & Review, PLEASE. **:D Especially if you enjoyed reading. Thanks! :D This is just the Prologue so it's kind of short. The succeeding chapters will be a bit longer. :)_

**-xx-**

**Prologue**

It was another day spent according to my liking. I was seated on one of the cold steel chairs in the busy food court. It wasn't as comfortable as a cushiony couch inside a relaxing coffee shop, but this would have to do. I picked up a ketchup-covered fry & nibbled on it as my eyes scanned the lines of the book I had in my hand.

For the fourth time since I bought the book, I found myself racing through the pages of Twilight. It was like an incurable addiction. _Twilight was my brand of heroin_. No matter how many times I've read & reread this, I never get tired of it.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" I heard a deep, smooth voice say.

"No, go ahead," I said, without taking my eyes off my book.

I was so engrossed in what I was reading that I barely noticed a guy sit across me. I was glad that he ate quietly leaving me to read in peace. After a few minutes of silence, I inserted my bookmark & set the book on the table. As much as I wanted to go on reading, I couldn't ignore my stomach's rumbling. I stared at my calorie-rich fast-food meal before I finally bit into my pizza. My eyes wandered around the food court, watching people go on with their lives, until my gaze fell on the man in front of me.

I gasped and choked a bit. I reached out for the water bottle in front of me and drank gulps at a time. The curious stranger who sat across me stared at me with wide eyes filled with concern & surprise.

"Are you okay, miss?" he inquired, half-standing as he handed me a handful of tissue.

"Quite," I managed to blurt out. I smiled tentatively & he smiled back.

He hesitantly looked down & tried to continue eating. I inconspicuously stared at him. This strikingly beautiful man in front of me looked all too familiar. He was _lanky, not too bulky, with untidy bronze-colored hair_. Then it hit me. I gasped, though a tad more subtly now. I had just quoted Stephenie Meyer & I was sitting in front of the closest real thing there is to Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or its characters. The plot of this is mine, though._

**--x--**

**Chapter 1  
**

I sat there for what seemed like eternity slyly watching his every move. I was debating with myself on whether I should talk to him. My rational, party-pooping side claimed that I was dancing on the verge of insanity. He was nothing more than a random stranger who happened to be extremely good looking with messy bronze hair. I was simply too obsessed with this book that I subconsciously relate everything in reality with the story.

My whimsical, idealistic side, on the other hand, was screaming that I talk to him and investigate a bit. _Nothing's impossible_, I chanted to myself. I might just lose an opportunity to meet the once-thought-to-be fictitious protagonist I've practically fallen in love with. Doubting my sanity as I wondered if I could be diagnosed with schizophrenia or multiple personality disorder, I gave in to my latter side.

"I'm sorry," I started. "Have we met before?"

He eyed me curiously as he spiraled into deep thought, probably trying to recall memories of me. Not that I knew he'd remember anything, but I still waited for him to snap out of his reminiscing state on his own.

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?" he inquired with a gentle smile.  
"It's just that you look strikingly familiar."  
"I see," he said as he touched his chin with his index finger and thumb. "If it isn't too rude to ask, I'd like to know your name, ma'am."  
"Francesca," I smiled. "And you?"  
"My name is Edward," he offered his hand to shake. "Edward Cullen."

My eyes widened a tad as I shook his hand. I watched him carefully, making eye contact. I noticed for the first time that his eyes were green. At least that slashes off the possibility of him being a vampire. I laughed at the ridiculousness of my thoughts and finally decided that he's pulling my leg.

"You must be kidding," I chuckled. "Really now, what's your name?"  
"I told you already. Edward Cullen," he eyed me suspiciously.

We stared at each other's eyes for a couple of moments. His emotions were very much evident in his. He looked suspicious, but he seemed honest enough. I finally agreed that he wasn't joking. I laughed at myself, thinking of how stupid I acted. He stared at me like I was insane. I don't blame him.

"Excuse me," he said cautiously. "Not meaning to sound blunt, but are you stoned?"  
"No, silly," I laughed. "It's just this really strange coincidence."  
"Explain, please?"  
"Here," I said as I smiled at him. I pointed to my copy of Twilight. "Have you ever seen, or heard of, this book?"  
"I don't think so," he decided. He gazed at the book curiously. "Why?"  
"You see," I began. "You look like you sprang out from this paperback novel. You fit the authoress's description quite well. When you told me your name, my word, was I surprised. You even share the same name! Then I turned skeptical. I figured you've read this book and you're aware of your remarkable similarity to the fictitious protagonist. Something like that."  
"Well, that's an odd coincidence," he laughed. "Could I borrow your book then, Francesca?"  
"Okay," I said as I handed him my book. "Can I ask you something, though?"  
"Alright, what is it?"  
"Do you know anyone named Bella Swan?"  
"Bella Swan? I don't think so."

At least in this real world that exists beyond the pages of the novel, Bella wouldn't be a problem. I grinned to myself and continued consuming my meal.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though._

**--x--**

**Chapter 2**

"So what's it like?" I asked.  
"What's what like?" he said, looking up from the book.  
"I mean, you've just found out that you're freakishly similar to this storybook guy," I said. "It must feel a tad insane, yeah?"  
"Well, it is odd," he decided. "She has most of the details right. I can't help but wonder whether the authoress based this on my life, then again, that thought is just too egocentric."

I laughed at that. He flashed a genuine smile at me and I couldn't help but grin back. I had yet to digest the fact that Edward Cullen was here in front of me, talking to me, even. All those nights wishing at precisely 11:11 finally paid off. I met him, the guy who reinvented the phrase _prince charming_. It was the guy who made every girl want a bloodthirsty vampire instead of a knight in shining armor. I was the fortunate girl who met him. I couldn't believe my luck.

"I really want to know more about this book," he mused as he returned my book.  
"I can help you with that," I offered. "I'm undoubtedly obsessed with the series."  
"There's more than one book, then? How many are there?"  
"Three, as of the moment. The fourth one's on its way."  
"I'd have to get a copy of this."  
"So, can I ask where she was off?"  
"Pardon?"  
"You said she had _most_ of the details right."  
"Ah," he said as he rested his chin on his palm. "I'm not unbelievably gorgeous and I can't be compared to a Greek god, for one."

I laughed at his being clueless. Perhaps he was being humble? He smiled at me and continued on with his list.

"I don't know anyone named Isabella Swan."  
"Yeah, you've mentioned earlier."  
"And, most importantly, I am not a member of the vampire society."  
"Are you sure?" I studied him skeptically.

He seemed amused with my doubt. He reached out to touch my hand. Upon contact, I felt an electric current travel through my body. He was certainly not extraordinarily cold, like the book says.

"Okay, okay. Good enough," I said in false surrender. Then I added with an untrusting look, "Good enough for now. But I'm watching you."  
"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled. "I won't be attacking helpless humans while you're around."  
"Good," I grinned. "So I'm wondering, your family…"  
"Well, very akin to what the book says. I have two siblings: Alice, who's younger, and Emmett, my older brother."  
"Awesome," I said as my mouth was left hanging a bit open.  
"We aren't adopted, though," he smiled. "I can't believe I trust you enough to talk to you about my family, to think that I only met you a couple of minutes ago."  
"I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable with my questions?" I bit my lip.  
"Not at all," he smiled. "That's the thing. I don't mind talking to you about this."  
"Amazing," I said. "It would be fun to get to know you and your life though."  
"Would you want to?"  
"Are you serious?" I asked, my eyes widening a bit.  
"Hey, I want to get to know you, too. Though, we should probably switch locations. It's getting too crowded in here."  
"Okay, but prove to me first that you are Edward Cullen and not some deranged pervert."

He laughed at the idea. He took out his wallet and showed me his school ID. Unsurprisingly, it denoted that he was indeed Edward Cullen and was a senior at some school. I smiled at him and stood up. We picked up our trays and shoved our trash inside the waste bin. We headed for the exit, which to me, seemed like an entrance to a whole new adventure with my _paperback love._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though._

**_Author's note:_**_ Sorry for the delay. Busy weekend. Hope you like this chapter! :) It's more of a getting-to-know-you chapter. Reviews please. :D :D_

**--xx--**

**Chapter 3**

I watched him intently from the other side of the coffee shop as he bought the latte he offered to treat me to. He caught me gazing at him and gave me a shy smile. With two cups of coffee in hand, he sat on the couch opposite me and set down our beverages on the small wooden table.

"So," he started as he took a sip of his beverage. "What do you want to know?  
"Well, let's see," I said as I went through my mental list of questions for him. "Tell me more about your family."  
"My family," he smiled. "They're amazing. My sister, Alice, she's a gymnast who's practically in love with shopping. She has a boyfriend, Jasper – the family loves him. He's an equestrian and he's the only one who could put up with my sister's shopping habits."  
"Very much similar to the book's description," I mused. I found it quite cute how much he loves his family.  
"Yes," he agreed. "Emmett's a skilled archer. He's into body-building, too. His girlfriend, Rosalie, is a ramp model. They're perfect together, physically and psychologically. My father, Carlisle, is a doctor. My mother's name is Esme. She's an interior designer who doubles as a house wife since she's mostly at home. Everyone in the family fancies fast cars – even my siblings' lovers."  
"Woah. How much more Twilight-y can you get?"  
"Is it that alike?"

I nodded and he chuckled. His laughs were so adorable and contagious that I just had to join in. We laughed for God knows how long until we couldn't breathe. We smiled at each other before continuing our conversation.

"Now," he said. "It's your turn. Tell me about you."  
"Me?" I asked, slightly surprised. "There's nothing interesting about my life. You wouldn't want to hear about it."  
"I highly doubt that," he smiled. "Go ahead. I told you about myself, now you go."  
"Okay. Well, I live alone right now."  
"Why?" he interrupted.  
"I'll be studying here this coming school year. I scored a scholarship at a university. My parents, who're back home, sent me here. We're quite well off so they bought me a condominium nearby."  
"I see. Tell me more about your family," he said, repeating the words I used.  
"My parents manage a biggish business back home. I'm an only child and they'd rather I be independent so they sent me here instead of letting me study at a top university in my home country."  
"What's it like?" he asked. "I mean, being an only child and being away from home."  
"Being an only child is okay, I suppose. I mean, I get all the attention. It gets lonely sometimes, but friends suffice. Being away from home is depressing. I've only moved two weeks ago and I don't know anyone. I miss my friends and my home and the malls there and all that. I suppose I'd have to get used to this. It's for my future anyway.  
"You're right," he nodded, looking as though he was in deep thought. Suddenly, he beamed at me. "I'll be your friend."

I grinned back at him. I can't believe it. Edward Cullen just offered to be my friend. Now to devise a plan to get him to be more than that – I'm kidding of course (though jokes are half-meant). I'm just too glad to have a friend.

"And as your friend," he continued. "I'd want you to be happy, and I think finding more friends would make you happy."  
"Thanks," I smiled. "How do we do that?"  
"Well, would you want to meet my family?" he inquired.  
"Really?" I said as my smile widened. "I'd be honored!"

"Do you have a ride?" he asked as we stood up and headed for the mall's parking lot.  
"Not yet. I'm supposed to pick out a car this week. I don't know what to get, though."  
"We can help you with that."  
"Thanks. I appreciate it."  
"Here's my car," he grinned proudly as he gestured to his auto, which was, lo and behold, a silver Volvo.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or its characters. The plot of this is mine, though. I also don't own A Decade Under The Influence. That's TBS's._

**_Author's note:_**_ Another getting-to-know-you chapter! Listen to A Decade Under The Influence by Taking Back Sunday while you read it. It was my inspirational music for this chapter. Also, I'd like to thank **Kimi**, my best friend, for always nagging me to write more chapters. I also want to thank **Grrovvyhevens**, **GreenEyes44**, **Straw Hat Melody** & **Smashy-smashy** for adding me to their Story Alerts. Thank you to **twilight-lover135**, **Straw Hat Melody** & **carolineSonPotter** for adding me to their favorite author/story list. Lastly, lots of love and thanks to** Bookflower**, **Grrovvyhevens** & **Straw Hat Melody** for the Reviews. :) I appreciate it so much. : **Reviews are welcome**, loves!_

**Chapter 4**

His car was really cozy. It wasn't my first time to ride a Volvo, but this one seemed to have a cryptic appeal to it. He switched on his radio and tuned in to a random rock station. A familiar song was playing and I couldn't help but sing along.

"Well, sad, small, sweet so delicate," I sang quietly an octave higher than the vocalist's pitch. "It used to be this dying breed."  
"Well, I've got a bad feeling about this," he sang the next line with a grin. "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
"You kept still until the long drive home," I continued a bit louder this time. "And slept safe and close to the window"  
"Well, I've got a bad feeling about this. I've got a bad feeling about this."  
"Who's to say you have to go?" we chorused, increasing our volume. "Well, say you have to go. To hell with you and all your friends, to hell with you and all your friends. It's on."

We laughed as we danced inside the confines of his car, occasionally singing a line or two. This was fun, I had to admit. For a moment, I forgot about Twilight and his connection to it. All I knew is that I was having fun with my new friend, Edward.

"I can't believe you know this song," he mused.  
"Why?" I asked, a bit surprised by his unexpected statement. "It's an amazing song!"  
"I know it is," he smiled. "It's just that most girls I know are into hip-hop or RnB or something like that."  
"Well, I'm not like most girls."  
"I figured that much, and for the record, I'm glad you aren't."  
"Thanks," I grinned. "Hm, so what's your favorite genre?"  
"Classical music, rock and alternative, anything along the lines of that."  
"Classical? You mean like Schubert or Tchaikovsky?"  
"You're familiar?" he said excitedly. I suppose in this generation, you'd rarely find someone familiar with _that_ kind of music.  
"Yes, but just a bit," I admitted. "Piotr Tchaikovsky's my favorite composer."  
"I like Claude Debussy. What's your genre?"  
"Rock, as well, oh, and Bossa Nova. Sappy old love songs are cool, too."  
"You never cease to amaze me, Francesca," he chuckled.  
"I could say the same for you, dear."

He smiled at me and turned to concentrate on driving. He looked so peaceful sitting there, staring at the horizon (or the road, whichever). I debated with myself on whether to bother him with my pointless questions. He seemed to have noticed me staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.  
"I want to get to know you more," I said, sounding more demanding than I had planned.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"I want to know more about your interests and your talents."  
"My interests and talents," he considered. "Well, you can say that I'm musically inclined. I play one too many instruments and I compose my own songs."  
"Well, that's one thing we have in common," I said. "I compose, too."  
"Maybe we should jam sometime, yeah?"  
"We should," I said in a determined tone. "Well, go on. What are your interests?"  
"My interests change from time to time. I'm very fickle, or very random. You decide. I like a lot of things – intellectual things and silly things. Anything that can amuse me, I like."  
"I see," I processed everything he had just said.  
"How about you? What are your talents?"  
"I suppose there's only one thing I'm actually good at."  
"What's that?"  
"That would be photography. Back home, I get some of my shots displayed. I love taking pictures. The sound of the shutter would have to be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."  
"Maybe one day you could show me your shots."  
"I'd be glad to," I smiled.  
"Okay," he said after a few minutes of silence. "Here we are."

I stepped out of the vehicle and stared wide-eyed at the colossal structure in front of me – the Cullen mansion. _The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned._ I just had to quote Stephenie Meyer on that one because the house was exactly what I had imagined it to be.

We slowly walked following a path to the front steps as I looked around, taking in the beauty of my surroundings. We stopped in front of the door and Edward turned to me.

"Are you ready to meet a house full of vampires?" he snickered and I joined his laughter.  
"Ready as ever," I said, trying to control my giggles.  
He opened the door and announced, "I'm home."


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though._

**--xx--**

**Chapter 5**

"In the living room, Edward," I heard a sweet voice call.

The first thing I noticed when I entered their house was the remarkably huge glass window. I stared at it with awe and marvel. It was an amazing sight, undoubtedly. Without thinking or realizing what I was doing, I walked towards it until my nose was but an inch away from the window. I put my palm on the cold glass surface and gazed at the breathtaking view. I could almost hear the river's splashes and smell the clean scent of the botanical nirvana just beyond the window. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on the glass, imagining myself out there.

"Francesca?" Edward cautiously said breaking my reverie.  
"What?" I said as my eyes opened. I turned to face him. "I'm sorry. This is just so beautiful."  
"I know," he smiled. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the family."

I nodded and followed him to a door-less frame leading to another room. This room was unlike the last one. The walls were painted white and the pieces of furniture were modern in style and mostly black. I saw a woman pushing a black leather sofa to the far corner of the room. She was beautiful, even in her simple ensemble of black leggings and a pink collared shirt, she was stunning. Her hair was a light shade of brown that framed her heart-shaped face.

"Rearranging the furniture again, mom?" Edward asked with a slight chuckle.  
"Of course, dear," she said without looking up as she continued pushing the sofa. "We have to go with the new trends in interior designing."  
"Need a hand?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
"Where do you want it?" Edward asked as he walked over.  
"The other end of the room, dear," she said as she stood in front of me with her hands on her waist.

She seemed to have seen me in her peripheral view because her head suddenly turned to my direction. She looked very much surprised, but not at all hostile. She looked back at Edward with an expression that's a mixture of shock, suspicion and amazement. Edward, meeting her gaze, smiled and stood up.

"I'm sorry," he said as he approached us. "I forgot to introduce you."  
"You did," she said. "That was very rude."  
"I'm sorry, mom. Well, Fracesca this is Esme, my mother. Mom, this is Francesca."  
"Pleased to meet you, my dear," she said as she offered her hand to shake. I took it graciously.  
"The pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Cullen."  
"Oh, none of that," she laughed. "Call me Esme."  
"Alright," I smiled. "Your house is wonderful, Esme."  
"I'm glad you think so, dear. May I just ask something, though?" She eyed Edward speculatively.  
"Sure, go ahead," I said, though by the looks of this, I could guess what she was about to ask.  
"Are you Edward's girlfriend?"  
"Mother!" Edward interrupted defensively. "She's just a friend."  
"Yeah, we're just friends," I laughed at Edward's defensiveness. Apparently, Esme found that funny, too and soon, we were both laughing at an embarrassed Edward.  
"Come on," he finally said. "You should meet Alice."

I nodded and waved good-bye at Esme. We walked back into the previous room and made our way up the spiral staircase. Once up, we walked down the hallway and knocked at the third-to-the-last door.

"Enter," a cute high-pitched voice said.

Edward opened the door and gestured that I enter a big room with pink-and-white striped walls. A small pixie-like girl had her head hanging from the bed's end and her legs were outstretched vertically. Her eyes were closed. Soft music was playing in the background and you could hear the humming of a switched-on CPU.

"What, Edward?" the girl inquired.  
"Hello to you, too, Alice," he laughed. "I want to introduce my friend to you."

Her eyes snapped open in amazement. She looked at Edward and saw me standing behind him. She sat up straight and beamed at me. I smiled at her and she got up from her bed. She walked towards us without taking her eyes off me.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Another girl specimen around the house who isn't Rosalie!"  
"Francesca," Edward started. "This is my little sister, Alice."  
"Hey! I'm not that little," she protested. She beckoned to her room excitedly and said, "Come, Francesca. Stay here so we can chat."


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though._

**READ THIS:**

_**Author's Note: **I personally think that this isn't one of my best chapters. I just need this so you could get to know the characters better. **I tried to write this story with as much credibility as possible. I don't want it to be too-good-to-be-true or too-strange-to-be-possible. I want a good story with a plot that could **_**actually**_** happen in real life.** So bear with me, loves.  
Oh, thank you, **Lunar-Eclipse22** for adding me to your Story Alert & Favorite Author list and for the kind review. :D_

**--xx--**

**Chapter 6**

"I'll be in my room," was Edward's parting words as he left the room.

As soon as the door shut, Alice's curious eyes fell on me. She headed for her bed and sat down. She patted the space in front on her, inviting me to do the same. I sat cross-legged across her. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So are you Edward's girlfriend or what?" she asked.  
"No," I said as I shook my head. "Why?"  
"You probably wouldn't know this," she started. "You're the first girl he brought home."  
"Really?" I laughed. "Doesn't he bring his girlfriends here or something?"  
"Nope, he's never had a serious girlfriend."  
"You're kidding," I said skeptically.  
"No, I'm not," she smiled. "He had flings and of the sort, none at the moment, though. It's not that he's a player or something. He just hasn't found the right girl to commit to yet. So when you appeared, I thought that my brother's finally going to be happy. He's been a third wheel for a while."  
"Sorry to disappoint you," I laughed, though I was really thinking about that surprising bit of information.  
"So how old are you?" Alice said, suddenly changing the topic.  
"I'm sixteen. You?"  
"Same. Edward's seventeen. Our other brother, Emmett, is twenty-one. Do you have siblings?"  
"No, I'm an only child."  
"Do you live with your parents?"  
"I live alone. My parents sent me here for college. I have my own place."  
"Oh. We should hang out often. Do you have a lot of friends here?"  
"Sadly, no," I said as I laughed. "To be honest, Edward's the first friend I made here."  
"So now you have two!" she said, pointing to herself.  
"Thanks, love," I smiled at her.  
"So where do you live?" she asked.  
"In this condominium unit near the mall."  
"Near the mall?" she repeated as she beamed. "Say, Francesca, do you like shopping?"  
"Hell, yeah!"  
"Well then, we're going to get along just fine," she said as she stood up. "Come on, I'll show you Edward's room."  
"Wait," I said. She turned to me with a confused look. "Let me take a picture of you in your room."

She nodded. I took out my d-SLR camera as she posed for me. I set the aperture and f-stops and pressed the shutter button. I asked if I could take a few more pictures of her room and she agreed. A few minutes later, we walked out of her room and she gestured to the door at the end of the hall.

"Go ahead," she smiled.  
"You're not coming?" I inquired.  
"No, I have meditating to do."

With that, she walked gracefully back to her room. Before heading for his room, I took a picture of the receiving room from the hall. I wanted to remember this amazing view. I walked up to Edward's room and knocked once.

"Edward?" I called out.  
"Come in," I heard him say.

I opened the door and was amazed by what I saw. Almost exactly like the book had described it. Stephenie Meyer was barely off. There was a bed inside the room and a few musical instruments. Edward was lying on his bed doing whatever with his laptop. I took a picture of him before he turned to look at me.

"Hey," he smiled. "How was your chat with Alice?"  
"Well," I mused. "I learned more about you than her."  
"What?" he said as he lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Whatever did she say now?"  
"She said that I'm the first girl you brought here," I smiled, slightly shocked at how embarrassed that made me feel.  
"Yes, that is correct," he said as he straightened up to a sitting position. He gestured me to his couch.  
"What made you break the record, then?"  
"I don't know. I just have this feeling about you," he grinned.  
"Wow," was all I could say.  
"So would you want to stay for dinner?"  
"Well," I smiled. "I'd be glad to."


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though._

**_Author's Note:_**_ I personally don't like this chapter. **Sucky chapters are filler chapters. Better chapters are to come**. Understood? :D kthxbye!  
Thank you, **Becka D** and **rayeman25** for the Story Alert Add. Thank you to **nixxyaddiction** for the Favorite Author & Favorite Story lists add and the review. :D  
**Bookflower:** yes, it is based on that. :) I absolutely adore the Beatles. Their songs are usually my inspirational songs while writing this. Haha!_

**--xx--**

**Chapter 7**

"Can I ask you something, Edward?" I started.  
"Anything," he said.  
"Why was Alice excited to meet me?" I asked. "I mean, was it because she was excited that you finally brought a girl over?"  
"That," he said. "And other reasons."  
"Like what?" I prompted.  
"You see," he said. Did he look embarrassed? "We don't have a lot of friends."  
"What?" I asked, outraged. He laughed. "Why?"  
"It's a long story, really. To summarize, people at school often felt _inferior_, so to speak, to us. I've no idea why they feel so, though. They didn't really talk to us much. We gave up on trying after the first two years of high school, so we kept to ourselves.  
"Oh," I said, surprised by his anecdote. I never would've thought. "That makes sense."  
"Does it, really?" he laughed. "So it's been the five of us, and my band members, though we barely talk. When we do, we only talk about band-related things."  
"You have a band?" I asked. I didn't know why I was so shocked. I mean, he was very talented.  
"Yes," he smiled.

He walked over to his bedside table. He took out a brown manila envelope and emptied it onto his bed. Apparently, it contained a number of gig pictures. He seemed to be looking for something as he scattered the photographs. Finally, he found what he was searching for. He walked towards where I was and sat down beside me.

"Another Itch," he said as he showed me the picture. "There are four of us in the band. I'm the vocalist and play rhythm."

I nodded.

"This is Kim," he pointed to a Chinese-looking girl with long dark hair wearing a pair of white shorts and a Finding Nemo tank top. "Kim is our kick-ass drummer."  
"She's pretty," I commented.  
"Our bassist's name is Ralph," he said as he moved his finger to a guy in a black Coheed & Cambria shirt and jeans.  
"Cute," I laughed.  
"The keyboardist," he said as he pointed to an Asian guy in a green shirt and board shorts. "His name is Kyle."  
"I want to hear you play sometime," I smiled.  
"Someday," he promised.

He stood up and gathered the photos spread out on his bed. He inserted the pile in the envelope and returned it to its rightful place in his bedside table's drawer. I closed my eyes for a moment as I tried to contrast our different social lives. It seemed almost impossible that someone like Edward would not have many friends. It isn't that his explanation didn't make sense. I just wondered how intimidating they could be. I mean, social climbers exist, for crying out loud.

"Are you sleepy already?" he laughed.  
"No," I said as my eyes flew open. "I was just thinking about the dissimilarity of our social lives."  
"Tell me about your social life," he requested then added with a laugh, "And don't try to be modest."  
"Fine," I snickered. "I knew and was known by a lot of people, got invited to one too many parties, went out often. You know, all that stuff. Heck, I was even voted Prom Queen! Though I had a lot of acquaintances, I only had a handful of friends that I trust entirely."  
"Oh," he said, eyeing me speculatively. "Ms. Popularity."  
"I never really thought of it like that," I admitted. "I just thought that I was friendly and outgoing."  
"Why don't I find that hard to believe?" he said, feigning surprise and doubt. "Right, coz you just proved that when you talked to a complete stranger earlier today!"

We both laughed loudly. Though I met him just a few hours ago, I already feel at ease around him. I didn't have a problem telling him about my life and whatnot. To be honest, I didn't know why people found the Cullen family intimidating. They were really nice and well-grounded people. Even if they weren't incarnates of the characters in my favorite book, I think I'd still like the Cullens.

Our jubilant laughter was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. We both straightened up.

"Edward? Francesca?" I heard Esme's voice.  
"Yes, mom?" Edward answered.  
"Dinner time," she said.  
"We'll be right out."

He stood up and I followed suit. He looked at me and smiled beckoningly. I smiled back and walked towards the door. He opened the door for me and we exited to the hallway.

"You don't mind eating Steak Tartare, do you?" he snickered. "We prefer our meat raw."  
"Let me guess," I played along. "We'll be having Bloody Mary to drink?"  
He winked and said, "Bingo."


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though._

**_Author's Note:_**_ Another filler chapter. Longest chapter ever! Very little dialogue, more on narration. A very descriptive chapter, if you ask me.I indulged myself and gave in to my fashionista side in this chapter so spare me. Haha! __Though there wasn't really much going on, I kind of like this chapter. :)  
Thank you, **BlueEyedGunSlinger**, **DaOneAndOnlyTt** & **EdwardsSoul101** for the story alert. Thank you, **Angie-Ange** for the Favorite Story add. Thank you, **Bookflower, BlueEyedGunSlinger**, **DaOneAndOnlyTt** & **Twilightqueen16** for the reviews. :D Love you all. :D_

**--xx--**

**Chapter 8**

We walked towards the dining room which was not what I had expected. The dining room was oriental inspired, evidently. Chinese lanterns hung from the ceiling. A low table was at the center of the room. Small cushions were used as pseudo-chairs. Everyone was already seated. Carlisle and Esme were at both ends. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were seated on one side. To Alice's left were two free chairs. Edward sat on the cushion beside Carlisle, so I took the seat in between Edward and Alice.

As we saw what was laid out on the table, Edward and I couldn't help but laugh. We were having Japanese, which meant that we would _indeed_ be having raw food for dinner. A colorful display of various maki, sashimi and sushi were laid out in several black faux wood platters. Tempura was placed in baskets and gyoza was stacked up on plates. Each person had a faux wood bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Soy sauce and wasabi were already prepared, too.

"Family," Edward started. "This is Francesca."  
"Pleasure to meet you all," I smiled shyly as I nodded at each one. They all nodded back with a gentle smile.  
"Okay," Esme interrupted. "Let's Eat."

I lifted a piece of sashimi and dipped it in soy sauce. It tasted amazing. I've always fancied Japanese food but I haven't had the chance to eat any since I arrived at this country. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed their meal as much as I did. In between bites, some of them asked me random questions like where I was from or how I liked it here. They all were very genteel and welcoming. I enjoyed their company very much, as if I needed any more reasons to love the Cullens.

After dinner, everyone agreed on having some after-dinner coffee and sweets down at the new pastry shop near the mall. Alice and Esme headed upstairs to freshen up and were done after about ten minutes.I had noticed only then how the entire Cullen family seemed to be fashionable.

Alice wore a short gray strapless empire-cut dress with a pair of skinny jeans and black peep-toe pumps. Rosalie was in striped brown-scale off-shoulder loose top and black leggings with white stilettos. Esme was in a plain bright green sleeveless dress matched with a bright yellow belt and yellow flats. Carlisle and Emmett each wore a polo shirt, first few unbuttoned, with jeans. Jasper was in a pink shirt with the words "Tough Guys Wear Pink" printed on it paired with khaki board shorts. Edward was wearing a purple shirt with an intricate black design and white checkered shorts.

"I had just noticed now," he laughed. "We match."  
"Really?" I said as I looked down to see what I was wearing. I was in a purple tank top with "LMAO" printed across my chest, paired with short brown shorts and purple flats. I accessorized with a rainbow-colored belt and randomly colored bracelets. "We do."  
"If I didn't know better," Alice suddenly said. "I'd say you two were a couple."  
"I agree with her," Rosalie interjected. "But you have style, dear. We _should_ go shopping together."  
"Later?" I suggested excitedly. Rosalie turned to Alice. They both grinned and nodded.  
"Tell me, Francesca," Alice said. "Describe yourself as a shopped."  
"As a shopper?" I repeated as my eyes widened a bit. I laughed. "Very high maintenance."  
"Designer labels?" she prompted enthusiastically.  
"Guilty," I nodded as I gestured to my Vuitton bag. "But I love it when amazing stuff come cheap!"  
"Ooh," Alice grabbed my hands, beaming. "We are going to get along perfectly."

We arrived at the mall and headed straight for the coffee shop. Conversations flowed here and there over coffee. I learned so much about them in a span of two hours – things that weren't in the book. I learned, for instance, that Carlisle is a neurosurgeon. I found out that Esme used to be a ballerina before she gave it up to pursue a career in interior design. Alice never really liked the color pink, albeit her room is primarily of that color. Emmett is allergic to fur, hence they never had pets. Rosalie used to have really curly hair but she opted to have it straightened. I learned that Jasper is a literature buff, like me. I learned that Edward never had a best friend, so I volunteered to be his. Ah, the things caffeine can make you say.

After coffee, we had an hour till the mall closed so we reconnoitered the place. Alice and Rosalie invited me to go shopping with them but I declined, telling them that I had some errands to run before I go home.

I headed first for the grocery to pick up a few things like shampoo and cereals. After that, I headed for Barnes & Noble to find new reading material. As I found a book, an idea popped into mind. I headed for the bestseller's table and picked up a copy each of Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. I paid for my purchases and had the three books gift wrapped.

I headed out and met up with them by the entrance. The rest of the Cullens bid me good-bye as they left me with Edward who offered to drive me home. I insisted that I could walk since I live only two blocks from here. He argued that it was dark already so it wasn't safe. I surrendered and agreed to it. As we got to the car, we stuffed our purchases in the trunk and drove off to my place. When we got there, he helped me bring my purchases up to my unit. Wanting to stay in touch, we exchanged cellphone digits and other contact information. He made me promise that I send him a text message soon.

"Hey.ü" I sent a text message fifteen seconds after he closed my flat's door.  
"You miss me already? Haha." He replied a minute later.  
"Oh, don't flatter yourself. lmao. Just wanted to tell you to check your trunk."  
"What's in there?"  
"Oh, you'll see."

I peeked out from my window on the seventh floor and saw him heading for his car. He popped open the trunk and pulled out my package. He tore the wrapper off and laughed when he saw what it was. He looked up to my window, raised up a book (it was too far down for me to see which) and mouthed 'thanks'.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though. Maroon5 is not mine, duh.  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ First of all, I am sorry for the short entry. It's **five in the morning** where I am and my brain isn't working well. I'll make it up.  
Thank you to **pandorasnotebook**, **eMOMusicLover**, **Angie-ange**, **Shoady**, **ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSE**, **the3rdbronte **& **Lizzi Marie Cullen **for the favorite story/author add! Thank you, **Angie-ange**, **BlueEyedGunSlinger**, **ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES**, **the3rdbronte**, **eMOMusicLover**, **Bookflower**, **DaOneAndOnlyTt** & **Lizzi Marie Cullen **for the wonderful Reviews! I love you all! :D_

**--xx--**

**Chapter 9**

When I woke up the following morning, all I wanted to do was to go back to sleep. I had the most surreal and fantastic dream ever. I dreamed that I met the Cullen family. With my eyes shut, I tried feeling for my cellphone on my side table. Reluctantly, I peeked to check the time. It was ten-something in the morning and I had a text message. Intrigued by the unexpected message, I sat up straight on my bed before reading the said text.

"Just woke up. Good morning, starshine!ü" it contained. I scrolled down to check the sender's name. From: Edward Cullen. Time: 08:37AM

So I wasn't dreaming. I suppose my creativity isn't too developed, not enough for me to have dreamt that all on my own. I had actually met the Cullens yesterday, and I was able to spend time with them. Everything had happened. To top that, Edward sent me a text message first thing in the morning, which roughly translates to me being one of the first things-slash-people he thought of when he woke up. Of course, I knew perfectly well that I, once again, was getting ahead of myself, but who cares? I was happy!

"You're up early. I'm still in bed," were the words my furious keypad-tapping were able to produce in half a minute. I tapped the Send button and lied down once again. I reminded myself that I was still sleepy. I tried shutting my eyes to fall back into deep oblivion, but my attempts were in vain. I mean, seriously, how could you sleep when you can be with the Cullens?! As if on cue, my phone beeped, alerting me that I had an incoming message.

"So what do you have planned today, sleepyhead?" I read.

I thought about that for a moment. I finally decided to stand up. I straightened my sheets a bit and folded my blanket properly. I looked around the room in search of an idea. I walked to my road-side window and stared at the view below. A man walking his dog passed in front of an old lady seated on a bench. A group of teenagers seemed to be heading for the mall. Cars zoomed on the driveway and – wait. I had an idea.

"I'm buying my car today! I'm excited. ü" I finally sent.

I walked over to my laptop and switched in on. I logged into my messenger accounts and played random music. Right on schedule, Maroon5's Sunday Morning started playing. I sang along, occasionally swinging my hips with the beat. I headed for my dresser in search of something to wear. After much indecision, I opted for a plain white hoodie dress that ended above my knee and matched it with pink-on-grey high-cut chucks.

"Can I come?" I read as my cellphone beeped.  
"Of course." I sent, grinning. A few moments later, my phone beeped again.  
"Be there in twenty minutes. ü"

I headed for the bathroom to do what Bella would do during what she referred to as her human minutes. It took me about fifteen minutes to shower and dress up. By the time the doorbell rang, I was heading for the kitchen. I opened the door only to end up in a giggle fit when I saw him.

"Can you please stop stalking me," I said in between laughs. "So that we could stop wearing the same color of clothing?"  
"Oh, so I'm the stalker?" he laughed as he raised one eyebrow. "Which of us know a freakishly large amount of information about the other?"  
"Touché," I giggled.  
"Do we leave now?" he asked as soon as we had composed ourselves.  
"Yeah," I said, grabbing my bag.  
"Do you know what you want, already?" he inquired as we made our way down via elevator.  
"Breakfast," I laughed as I raced him to his car.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though. The Maine & The Beatles aren't mine, no duh.  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Slightly longer chapter. I kind of like this one. Haha. CHEESE. :D Oh! Since I'm such a lazy ass, **if you want to see pictures of Francesca's condo unit, links are in my profile!** Found pictures of dA close to what I had in mind. :D  
Finally reached 1000 hits okay, about two hundred more than that but whadahek! Thank you! Thank you to **ChloewithLOVE **&** Princess Usako **for the favorite story! Thank you, **BlueEyedGunSlinger**, **Bookflower**, **ChloewithLOVE** & **Lizzi Marie Cullen **for the amazing Reviews! I love you all! :D Reviews are hella welcome!  
**ChloewithLOVE:** haha, thanks for begging! I don't mind. :D Oh, and your review was so descriptive. Thank you so much. :D_

**--xx--**

**Chapter 10**

We stopped by a French bakery near my condo building to get some breakfast to go. Le Pain, which was French for The Bread, was a quaint old-fashioned shop that sold exquisite food for reasonable prices. The warm and cozy interior reminded you of the generic grandmother's kitchen. We ordered a dozen of assorted fruit tarts for the thirty-minute journey to the destination.

"Plug your iPod in," Edward requested.  
"What?" I asked, my eyes widened. "Why?"  
"I want to know what kind of music you listen to," he laughed.

I did as he requested. I searched for my iPod and plugged it to his adapter. I clicked shuffle and hit play. Instantly, The Maine's I Wanna Love You was booming from the speakers.

"I know this song!" Edward exclaimed.  
"Good for you," I said sarcastically. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I smiled innocently.  
"You're crabby today," he stated.  
"Sorry," I smiled apologetically. "I'm kind of nervous about getting a new car."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I might choose the wrong car or something."  
"I'll help you choose a good car."  
"I know," I grinned at him.  
"You have dimples," he chucked.  
"Huh?" I was caught off guard by his observation. "I do."  
"Cute," he laughed.

I remained quiet as I battled the smile threatening to appear. He just called me cute. My tummy did summersaults. Then I thought, maybe he was calling _my dimples_ cute. Regardless, he called me, or a part of me, cute. You couldn't fathom just how giddy and elated I was. The song just ended and the background music had been replaced by If I Fell by The Beatles.

"Hey, Francesca," he started after about ten minutes of silence.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, I was wondering," he managed to say. He sounded awkward and nervous. "Could I ask for a favor from you?"  
"Oh," I wondered what it would be. "Anything. Shoot."  
"I know this may sound weird or awkward or whatever from someone you've only met yesterday. I would understand if you would say no." He paused.  
"Just say it, Edward." I prompted, curious.  
"Can I be with you always?"  
"What?" My eyes widening as I asked.  
"I'm sorry," he laughed. "That didn't come out right."

I was surprised by his strange request. I thought about it for a moment. What could he have meant by, _Can I be with you always?_ As much as I wanted to, I had to be realistic. I only met Edward yesterday and now it seems like he's asking _to be with me_. Sure, I know I've always wanted and wished for my own Edward Cullen. Now that he's here, though, I don't know what I know. Not that there's anything wrong with the real-life Edward, coz there isn't. I don't know why I'm even hesitating. _This is what you've always wanted_, I reminded myself.

I knew what was wrong, though. As much as I hated to admit it, I was scared. Hell, I was terrified. It wasn't always that sunny, where my heart is.

"What I meant to say was," he said, sensing the awkward silence. "Can we hang out always? Or often, at least."  
"Oh," I said, slightly relieved. "Of course, dear, why not?"  
"I don't know," he laughed. "You may find me boring or something."  
"Well," I teased. "I'll live."  
"Thanks," he laughed. "It makes my self esteem skyrocket. You know, the fact that someone wants to hang out with me."  
"Ah, don't you just think that I am such a wonderful person? I mean, hanging out with those of lower social status."  
"Your form of charity," we laughed out loud. "You have a heart of gold."

I closed my eyes and smiled. I thought about the impossibility of the situation. The more I thought about it, though, the more I believed it. Maybe I shouldn't think about the future, it'll come anyway. I'd pay attention to the now, before I screw things up with my ridiculous thoughts and lose all this completely. _Carpe Diem_, they say, _quam minimum credula postero_.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though.  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Another filler chapter! Terribly sorry. I didn't particularly like writing this chapter because, well, it's a boring scenario. I just _had_ to get this over with so there. I have a few good ideas in mind, though, so hang on. :)) Guess what? It's 5:09 am! Haha! dang, my sleeping habits are screwed. :__**  
I have the best set of readers ever. I love you all! :D **Thank you to **Twihard Kitty**for the favorite story/favorite author add! Thank you, **BlueEyedGunSlinger**, **Bookflower**, **ChloewithLOVE**, **the3rdbronte** & **DaOneAndOnlyTt **for the ultra-spectacular Reviews! I love you all! :D  
_

_**ChloewithLOVE:** You're so sweet, dear. :) Don't get jealous. Haha! Yes, I'm sure I'm not an author. I don't think anyone taught me how to write like this (whatever this is). haha!. I'm just this super-English-adorer. I'm in love with the language so I try to do it justice by writing properly. Lmao. :))  
**Bookflower:** _Carpe Diem Quam Minimum Credula Postero _means **Seize the day and put the least trust in what tomorrow brings**. Sorry, I like Latin phrases. haha!_

_**BY THE WAY: I'd like to know if you guys think I should try an Edward's-Point-Of-View chapter? Please let me know what you think! Thank you!**_

**--xx--**

**Chapter 11**

We finally arrived at the auto-strip where various car centers stood next to each other – Porsche, BMW, Audi, Volkswagen, Aston Martin, Lamborghini, Benz and Mustang, respectively. As we drove to the parking lot, I could feel my nervousness escalating every second. I was never someone who liked making decisions about big things. Maybe I couldn't decide on which of my choices I liked better. Maybe I was afraid of taking the blame in case something goes wrong. Whatever the reason, I always tried to avoid choosing. The car I had back home was an unexpected gift I found in our backyard. This time, I had no way out.

"Do you have a budget?" Edward asked me as we exited the car.  
"No," I informed him. "But I'd rather not buy a car that's too expensive. I don't want to ask for too much from my parents."  
"That's sweet," he smiled as we walked.  
"I just feel bad about spending too much of their money. I mean, they're already spending a fortune on my living expenses this year. I asked them if I could get a job so I wouldn't have to depend on them so much. They refused, of course. They spoil me too much."  
"Well," he said. "They only care, you know. You don't _need_ to work, so they see no point in it."  
"True," I sighed. "Now, I'm getting a car – my second one, given that I have one at home."  
"Don't fret," he laughed, putting his arm around my shoulder. This unsurprisingly sent shivers down my spine.  
"You're right," I smiled, forcing my slight blush away. Thank God I didn't blush as much as Bella does.  
"So do you have a brand in mind now?"  
"I do,"  
"What would that be?"  
"I'm getting the same brand as the one I have at home. I'm getting a Volkswagen!"

We made our way to Volkswagen dealer and we were greeted by a young salesman. He showed us around, carefully supplying us with a list of features for each car. He seemed to be the guy who's so dedicated to his job that he'd listen to a tape dictating all the car specs as he slept.

Edward seemed to be enjoying this more than I was. He often asked the salesman questions about the top track speed or the fuel efficiency. I, of course, was only interested in how the car looks – is it cute enough? Does it come in different colors? – Stuff like that. I've never been a speed driver, so how fast the car goes wasn't much of a crucial detail. I wanted a chic car that screamed style from every angle.

"Edward," I whispered as the salesman babbled about the Volkswagen Rabbit (Yes, ladies & gentlemen, Jacob's car).  
"What?" he asked.  
"I want that one," I said, pointing subtly to the convertible Beetle.  
"But there are faster cars than that one!"  
"I don't care," I laughed. "It looks cute."  
"Ugh, women," he mumbled, mostly to himself. He turned to the salesman. "Excuse me, sir."  
"Yes?" the salesman, who, according to his nameplate is named Jim, replied.  
"She has chosen," he said in a surrendered tone.  
"Which car, ma'am?" he said as he looked at me.  
"That one," I said, pointing to the curvy top-down car.  
"Ah, the Beetle Convertible," he smiled. "Fine choice."

We walked over to the display. Edward and the salesman were discussing things I barely understood. I put my hand on the car's hood and started stroking it with adoration. This is a cool car. I checked the available colors and smiled when I saw that the car actually came in pretty hues. I tried imagining the car in different colors and finally decided.

"I want it to come in Sunflower Yellow," I announced.  
"Very well," the salesman smiled. "How will you be paying?"  
"Credit card,"

A few hours later, there I was, driving my brand new Beetle Convertible. I opted for the black seat cover since it looked better with yellow. I had the top down and the wind was blowing through my hair. I was happy. I glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw Edward driving right behind me. I raised one hand and waved at him. He honked his horn in reply. I laughed. Thirty minutes later, we were pulling over my driveway. Edward got down and stood by my car.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself," he laughed.  
"I love the car!" I said excitedly.  
"I'm glad you do," he grinned. "The car isn't as bad as I thought."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It has a top speed of 125 miles per hour. Good enough – for you, at least."  
"Meanie," I giggled. I checked my watch and it was seven-thirty already. "Hey, do you want to come up and have dinner at my place?"  
"Are you sure?" he asked, evidently surprised by my invitation.  
"Of course," I smiled. "Besides, I have something to show you."  
"Okay," he beamed. "What is it?"  
"Well," I said as I walked toward the building entrance. "You'd have to see for yourself."


	13. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though.  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Here's the chapter a girl named **Arya Herrera **(cough) **harassed me for.** :)) I still love you, you know that & you know you still love me, woman. (evil laugh). HAHA. This one's good chapter. It isn't a blah filler one, and I actually kinda like this. :D And it's my longest chapter yet! :D By the time you finish reading this, you'd know how to make a simple meal. LMAO. :)) Enjoy!  
__  
Thank you to **June Afternoon **&** vampireweekend **for the story alert add! Thank you, **ChloewithLOVE, Angie-Ange, BlueEyedGunSlinger, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, the3rdbronte, Lizzi Marie Cullen, Bookflower, June Afternoon & Straw Hat Melody**for the wonderful Reviews! Hugs to all!  
_

**--xx--**

**Chapter 12**

"I'm sorry," I smiled apologetically. "Can you take your shoes off?"  
"Sure," he laughed as he removed his footwear and placed them on the rack by the door.  
"The whole place is carpeted," I explained. "You're dealing with an obsessive-compulsive neat freak here."  
"No problem," he laughed.

He walked to my living room and examined the frames of various shapes and sizes hanging from the walls. The said frames held photographs I took and had printed. He seemed so amused by them. It was a pleasant sight – Edward so engrossed. He occasionally reached out to touch a photo, as if he would be able to feel the real thing. I giggled slightly.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "You took these?"  
"Yeah," I said as I walked towards him. "What do you think?"  
"I like them," he smiled. "Especially this one – it's my favorite."

He was pointing to a picture of a place back home. It was a picture of a grass meadow one sunny day. Big puffs of clouds could be seen overhead. A lake could be seen from a distance. Children were flying kites everywhere. It was a scene that made you think of purity.

"Glad you feel that way," I said. "Maybe someday you'd visit my country. I'd bring you there."  
"I'd like that," he said, turning to me.  
"Make your self at home," I said as I walked to the kitchen. "I'll be making dinner. Holler if you need anything."  
"Will do," he laughed.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, I started rummaging through the cupboards, the pantry and the refrigerator for anything to serve tonight. I found a bottle of pesto in the cupboard and a pack of fettuccine in the pantry. I exhaled in relief. I wasn't completely foodless!

I filled up a pot with water and let it boil. I grabbed a pan and started to sauté garlic. I emptied the contents of the pack of frozen peeled shrimp I found inside my freezer, then half a bottle of pesto sauce. While that was cooking, bubbles started to form on the water's surface so I added a teaspoon of olive oil and some salt before adding my pasta. I rushed back to my green sauce, mixed it a bit and turned the heat off. I decided to make garlic bread slices so I sliced some cloves of garlic and rubbed it onto pieces of French baguette I bought earlier that day at Le Pain. I brushed on butter and sprinkled grated mozzarella, ground pepper and selected spices, and then I popped it in the oven. While waiting for the pasta to cook and the bread to bake, I searched for some plates, utensils and glasses. I set the forks, knives and glassware on the table.

"You mind drinking diet soda?" I called out from the kitchen.  
"Not at all," he replied. I brought out a bottle of soda to the table. "Do you need help there?"  
"No, I'm almost done. Go sit in the dining room."  
"Alright."

I saw him walk into the dining area that's right in front of the kitchen. I heard the oven ring and I pulled out the cheesy garlic bread. My pasta was ready, too, so I strained the water and dumped the pasta in a big bowl. I poured in the pesto sauce and tossed the fettuccine until it was completely coated. I divided in into two portions and transferred them to the plates. I placed two pieces of bread per plate and grated more mozzarella on everything. I exited the kitchen with our dinner in hand and set them down on the table.

"Woah," he gasped. "This looks great!"  
"Thanks," I smiled shyly. "Let's eat."

He nodded and began to twirl pasta with his fork. I did the same and ate a mouthful. It wasn't as bad as I dreaded it would be. Modesty aside, it was actually good.

"This tastes great," he said, appreciatively.  
"Thank the bottle of pre-made pesto sauce," I laughed.  
"But you tweaked it," he said as he took a bite of the bread. "And you made this, which tastes amazing, by the way."  
"I saw the Italian girl making it on TV. I decided to try it out."  
"I didn't know you cook."  
"Well, there's still a lot you don't know about me, Edward," I stated.  
"That's true. There's so much to find out about you!"  
"There's a lot to know about you, too."  
"I have an idea," he said excitedly.  
"What?"  
"I'll tell you later. Let me eat in silence!"

We both laughed and continued to eat our dinner in peace. Ten minutes later, we were both done. I stood up to clear the dishes but he was quicker. He brought our plates and utensils to the sink and started washing.

"Hey," I said. "You don't have to do that."  
"I don't," he smiled. "But I want to."  
"Whatever you say."

I sat on the counter adjacent to the sink, watching him rinse the dishes before arranging them inside the dishwasher. He even cleaned the pot, pan and utensils I used to make dinner. I smiled at him when he stood in front of me after he was done.

"Want to make dessert?" I grinned as I got down from the counter top.  
"Absolutely," he beamed.

I opened the pantry and pulled out a box of mint chocolate-flavored Pop-tarts. I took from the cabinet two dessert plates and set them on the counter. I took a gallon of mint ice cream from the freezer and a pack of marshmallows, sprinkles and chocolate syrup from the refrigerator.

"Kudos," he laughed. "You're well-equipped!"  
"I'm a kid living alone," I said defensively. "What else would you expect to be inside my refrigerator?"  
"Point taken."

We opened a pack of Pop-tarts each and stared working on our dessert masterpieces. We drew shapes using the chocolate syrup and made stuff out of marshmallows. We couldn't stop laughing at the absurdity of the things we created. I wouldn't be surprised if we could be heard by my neighbors.

"And this," he said proudly, gesturing to his most recent creation. "Is an elephant!"  
"No, it isn't," I laughed.  
"You're right," he sighed. He grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup. "Needs more trunk!"

He squirted some chocolate syrup on the plate. Instead of landing only on his Pop-tart, the air in the bottle forced chocolate to come flying all over the place, hence the brown spots on our faces, arms and clothes. We looked at each other, trying to suppress our giggles at first, then we burst out laughing. After our fit was over, we wiped off the chocolate from most surfaces.

"You have something on your cheek," he laughed.  
"Where?" I said as I started wiping all over my face in search of the stubborn splotch of chocolate.  
"Not there," he snickered.

He reached out to remove the stain with his bare hand. I looked at him with surprise, and apparently, he looked just as shocked. I think I blushed a little but I wasn't sure. There wasn't a mirror anywhere near, but _thank God_ for my naturally pink cheeks. They camouflage my undesired blushing moments.

"Wait!" I exclaimed just as he was about to devour his work of art.  
"What?" he said, putting back the fork on the plate.  
"The thing I was going to show you."  
"Oh, right. What is it?"  
"Come," I said as I picked up my plate. "Follow me."


	14. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though. Blue Moon is Frank Sinatra's, k? :)  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Listen to **Blue Moon** to get the feel of this chapter! :D This Chapter's kinda short but I love it. Sparks are flying everywhere!! :D If you have problems with the visualizing, feel free to ask questions, okay? :) **Reviews are welcome!**  
__  
Thank you to **The Musical Gift, elvenayra & Miss Jasper Hale XO** for the story alert add! Thanks to **June Afternoon & Miss Jasper Hale XO** for the favorite story/author add! Thank you, **Lizzi Marie Cullen, June Afternoon, rayeman25, DaOneAndOnlyTt, Angie-Ange, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, akina nakamori & Bookflower** for the awesome Reviews! :D_

**June Afternoon: **Yes, Francesca is Asian. :) A sneak peek would be great! I'll miss your reviews, lovey. :D  
**Akina Nakamori: **Pepe! LMAO. You left too early. Thank you for not pepe-ing me. :)) We should do it again sometime. Ily. :D  
**Bookflower:** Pop-tarts are amazing pastries you can buy from a grocery. They come in a lot of flavors. :D They rock!

**--xx--**

**Chapter 13**

"Close your eyes, please," I requested, laughing a bit.  
"Do I really have to?" he asked beaming at me.  
"You should," I said sticking my tongue at him.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before shutting them. I held onto his free arm and led him inside the last room at the end of the hall. I switched the lights on.

"You can open your eyes now," I said gently.

He did as he was told. He looked shocked as he took in what he saw around him. We were in the most special room in the house. I never really named it anything, since there was no need to, but judging by the contents of the room, it was more of an art place.

The room's east wall was filled with books of various genres. I had my parents mail my collection to me since I'd be staying here for years. On the west and south walls were paintings and photographs of various artists I looked up to. On the north wall was a television screen and various media-playing devices. Stacked with those were various films on DVD. On the center of the wooden floor was a two-foot deep hollow space (I often called it my ditch). It was square-shaped and six by six feet in length – kind of like a shallow swimming pool, only it's made of wood and doesn't contain water. Scattered inside the pit were pillows of various colors.

The most eye-catching feature of the room was the ceiling. The ceiling was made entirely of glass – from the room, you could stargaze. I enjoyed staying here when it rained, just listening to the taps from above.

"Wow," was all he could say after the long pause.  
"Thank you," I laughed.

I gestured for him to make himself comfortable inside the ditch. He took the hint and sat on one of the blue pillows. I walked to the north side of the room, placed a random disc inside the player and pressed play. An intricate piano intro started playing as I sat in front of him inside the ditch. We both smiled and started eating our desserts.

"Blue moon," he sang suddenly after we had eaten. "You know just what I was there for."  
"You saw me saying a prayer for," I sang along, swaying slightly. "Someone I really could care for."  
"And then there suddenly appeared before me," he continued, and then in a whisper said, "The only one my arms will ever hold."

As he sang those lines, he cast me an enigmatic, yet somehow sticky, look that made my heart go _thump-thump-thump_. He looked at me as if he were saying Frank Sinatra's words to me. I, of course, knew better. This wasn't the case. He was just a really good singer who could blend with the music.

When the stare did not end, I put my dessert plate on the floor (two feet higher than the floor I sat on) and lied down. He followed suit. I stared at the sky, hoping he was doing the same. I wish he didn't glace at me as much as I glanced at him coz all this was making me nervous. I was determined to not sneak a glimpse of him every so often. I looked up to the moon, which was, to my amusement, blue. This was a rare phenomenon and it's too funny a coincidence that I noticed this as the song Blue Moon was playing.

"Blue moon," I heard him whisper.

I didn't know if he was singing or talking to the moon. He seemed to be doing both. Maybe he was singing to the moon.

"Now I'm no longer alone," he continued in a hushed tone. Funny, he actually sounded grateful.  
"The moon _is _blue," I said.  
"Rarely happens. We're lucky to have seen it," he mused.  
"Thank you," I said suddenly.  
"What for?"  
"For being here so I wouldn't be alone tonight."

I didn't know what made me say it but I did. I felt his piercing stare though my eyes never left the moon. I could feel his warm hand beside mine, slightly touching. Then, without warning, he slid his hand on top of mine. I was surprised by this, but somehow, it felt right. I shifted my hand's position till our fingers were intertwined. That moment, I silently thanked the moon for this entity beside me. _And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold._


	15. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though.  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Descriptive filler chapter here. It's very blah, truth be told. I'm looking forward to finishing chapter 15! I have some lines written down already. So wait for that, 'kay? :) By the way, thanks for the near-3000 hits. **To the people who read/fave/alert this story, tell me what you think about it**, okay? :) Telling anyone who cares: I got an adorable American Bulldog puppy named Pie. :D  
__  
Thank you to **maple-bella, IfIShouldStay & Stefania Shesana and Darnmella** for the story alert add! Thanks to **Claudia95, littlesmeow77 & Sarrebham1 ** for the favorite story/author add! Thank you, **rayeman25, June Afternoon, darkimpulse, Claudia95, Straw Hat Melody, Sarrebham1 & akina nakamori** for the awesome Reviews! :D_

_**Akina Nakamori: **Love you, too, dear. You will always get this special mention here. Haha!  
**June Afternoon:** Ate, I think I want a different nickname for her. hahaha. sabaw. :D  
**Rayeman25: **Francesca is Asian. I don't want to be specific race-wise, so I'll describe her for you and, well, for everyone.  
_

**Francesca**. Complexion is yellowish in the non-hepatitis way. Think Oriental. Her eyes are chinky, too. Her hair's burgundy-brown, just below the shoulder. 5.4 height, maybe? Petite built. Hope you were able to visualize well. :)

**--xx--**

**Chapter 14**

My back still ached a tad when I woke up the next morning. The night before seemed more like a fantasy than reality. Edward and I fell asleep holding each other's hands on the hard, evil surface of my ditch's floor. By the time we woke up, it was nearly eleven o'clock in the evening. Before he headed home, though, he asked me, on behalf of Alice, to come with them – by them, he meant Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward – to their weekly shopping spree. I agreed, of course. I would never pass off an opportunity to buy things, nor a chance to hang out with friends.

I woke up eight in the morning and headed straight for the bath room. I felt slightly strange, probably due to the unexpected things that had happened the night before. I switched on the faucet and let warm water fill the tub. I checked the temperature of my bathwater, entered the tub and let my mind wander off as I cleansed my body. My brain oddly worked better whenever I took a bath.

Everything was, without a doubt, advancing too quickly for comfort. I had only met him last week, for crying out loud! I mean, friendship-wise, all was good. We had a connection, true. I couldn't believe I was thinking what I was thinking. Friends are what we were – friends and nothing more. I was over-analyzing everything again, like I always did. Then again, I couldn't overlook the palpable frisson between us. It was practically screaming – at me, at least. The so-called quasi-spark could have well been unreciprocated. Well, this sucks.

I stepped out of my tub half an hour later feeling refreshed. I was thinking of eating breakfast before I left but I figured that I had an hour to kill before I was expected at the Cullen's. I'd stop by for a morning meal on the way; I'd probably get them something, too. I hunted for the perfect outfit. I put on a plain lime green a-line summer dress that I accessorized with a thick white belt. I grabbed a small white bag and slipped on my most comfortable pair of white flats. I was ready for a day of shopping nirvana.

I drove downtown and headed for Le Pain, my favorite bakery. I ordered a light meal made up of blueberry crepe, a few strips of bacon and a cup of hot chocolate. Along with that, I bought a box of assorted filled croissants to go. I sat on one of the dainty wooden chairs set outside the bakery. I ate my breakfast as I watched people move around me.

I suddenly remembered that school was to start a little less than two weeks from now. I made a mental note to visit my cousins who resided at the other side of the state. Maybe I could sleep over for a day or two; I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They've been inviting me to do just that. I should probably buy my cousins, both younger than me, some things today.

As soon as I finished my meal, I stood up to leave. I drove to the Cullen's place. It was a quick drive to the mansion, but you could easily get lost on the way if you weren't sure of where you're going. I was surprised I actually remembered the path. I parked my car right behind Edward's Volvo that was on the driveway. I stepped out of the vehicle, took the box of pastries and my bag from the passenger seat, and headed for the front door. I rang the doorbell once and not too long after, Alice opened the door. She was unsurprisingly wearing such an amazing ensemble. She sported a green-on-dark-grey floral kimono style top match with blue-green shorts and dark grey flats. She puts my fashion sense to shame.

"Francesca!" she squealed as she gave me a quick hug. I should've expected the over-enthusiasm, yet I was still surprised.  
"Hi, Alice," I said, trying to mimic her verve. I handed her the box. "This is for you."  
"What is it?" she said as she took a peek. "Oh! You brought us breakfast!"

I laughed as she led me inside. She took a bite of one of the mini-croissants and nodded in approval. We entered the kitchen where the others were. Everyone was seated on the breakfast table, munching on cereals.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted them.  
"Good morning," they chorused.  
"Francesca brought this for us," Alice said as she placed the box on top of the table. "They taste amazing."  
"From Le Pain?" Edward guessed as he stood up to offer his seat.  
"Of course," I smiled. I thanked him as I sat down.  
"So what's the plan, guys?" Rosalie started.  
"You and Emmett ride together," said Alice. "Jasper, Edward and I will try out Francesca's new ride."  
"Sounds good," I grinned at her.  
"Shall we, then?" Jasper asked.

Nobody bothered to answer. Everyone stood up and headed for the driveway. By the time the four of us had boarded my Beetle, the red BMW was already on the road. I followed Rosalie's lead as we zoomed to the mall.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though.  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Blah-blah-blah chapter. I'm sorry. I feel so uninspired lately. :( Thank you to the people who keep on reading, despite the ugh-ness of the chapters lately. **To the people who read/fave/alert this story, tell me what you think about it**, okay? :) Special shoutouts to **Arya **& **Sisterchua**. :)  
__  
Thank you to **Panda-Pigeon, Nymphadora Cullen & Mystic x Blue** for the story alert add! Thanks to **Nymphadora Cullen ** for the favorite story/author add! Thank you, **DaOneAndOnlyTt, Nymphadora Cullen, rayeman25, June Afternoon, Panda-Pigeon & Lizzi Marie Cullen ** for the fantastic Reviews! :D_

**--xx--**

**Chapter 15**

"Rosalie, Francesca and I," Alice started as we entered the mall. "Will go clothes shopping now."  
"Alright," Emmett agreed as the other two nodded. "Would you want us to follow you around or are we free to roam wherever we want, our mistresses?"

Everyone laughed at Emmett's quip – except Alice, that is. She seemed to seriously consider that. The guys walked us to Zara, then informed us that they would be checking out the latest surfing gear at Pac Sun. We agreed to meet two hours later for lunch.

As soon as they were certain that we were alone, Rosalie and Alice cornered me. Their glares were menacing, as if ready to devour me. I tried ignoring them by looking through racks of skirts, randomly picking one out and examining it.

"Spill, Francesca," Rosalie commanded threateningly.  
"What?" I looked at her, feigning surprise.  
"You know what," Alice shot me a scary look.  
"I swear I don't," I said as I raised my hands in false surrender. I heard both sigh.  
"What happened last night?" Rosalie asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"What do you mean?" I inquired.  
"Between you and Edward!" Alice said exasperatedly. "He got home at eleven-thirty. That's fishy."  
"Fine," I sighed, defeated. "After buying my car, we headed for my place. I invited him for dinner. We ate dinner and hung out a bit. We fell asleep and when we woke up, it was eleven already."  
"Definitely fishy," Rosalie looked at Alice who nodded.  
"What's so fishy about that, huh?" I asked defensively.  
"You fell asleep, so that means you were lying down?" Alice grinned at me. My eyes widened in surprise.  
"We were star-gazing!" I argued.  
"Star-gazing? Or gazing at each other's eyes?" Rosalie teased.  
"I think it was the latter, Rose," Alice played along. "Maybe they saw stars in each other's eyes."  
"You two," I started annoyed, but I couldn't help but laugh at their dreamy looks. "Are being silly."  
"Silly my ass," Rosalie laughed along.

We were fighting giggles when we decided that we should start shopping. I was in desperate need of new clothing. I rummaged through the racks in search of interesting pieces. Occasionally, we'd compare our finds, asking for the others' opinions. We pretended to be supermodels and took pictures in the dressing room. It was generally enjoyable. I was choosing between two colors when my phone beeped. I flipped it open and found that I had a new message.

"Having fun? :)" It was Edward.  
"Definitely. XD" I typed. "And you?"  
"It's blah here. We're at the arcade. What are you doing?"  
"Choosing between two colors. Help me. Royal blue or red?"  
"I say red. Go on with your shopping. Emmett wants to challenge me. Tekken. See you in an hour. Take care of yourself."

I sighed, without knowing why. I headed out to show Rosalie and Alice my chosen ensemble. It was a blood red trench coat style dress that ended right above my knee. They both nodded in approval. Alice was trying out some shirts, while Rosalie changed back to her strapless red-and-white striped dress shirt, black leggings and red flip-flops. After we paid for our purchases, the guys arrived and met us in front of the shop.

"Let me help you with that," Edward offered.  
"No, it's okay," I smiled shyly. "It isn't too heavy."  
"I insist," he laughed. "You sure shop a lot."  
"I do," I said. "But no, I'll carry this."  
"No, you won't," he cocked an eyebrow. "I will."  
"Oh let him, dear," Rosalie interjected. "That's what boyfriends are for."  
"We aren't together!" we chorused defensively.

My eyes widened as I turned to him. He looked at me for a couple of seconds with the same expression. When it dawned unto us that we were staring at each other, we hurriedly looked away. _Well, that was embarrassing,_ I thought to myself. He slyly took the paper bags from my hand and smiled shyly. I mumbled my thanks as I tried to avoid his gaze and glances as we walked to a pizzeria. The rest of the group eyed us suspiciously all the time. Finally, we got to the restaurant and sat down out side. We would be dining al fresco.

"Anytime now," I laughed as I finally decided to look at Edward.  
"What?" he asked, looking adorably confused.  
"Anytime now, you can stop trying to imitate me," I said, faking annoyance.  
"What do you mean?" he said. Finally, he realized what I meant, so he laughed. "Oh."  
"Are you psychic or a mind reader?" I laughed along. We were, yet again, wearing the same color of clothing. He was wearing a neon-green iPwn shirt with jeans.  
"Mind reader, I'm guessing," he snickered. "Edward Cullen, remember?"  
"How can I forget?"


	17. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though. Something In You is not mine (it's Orange Peels's).  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ YIIII. :D Semi-fluffy chapter for you, lovies. I liked writing this one. It's so la-la-la carefree, don't you think? :) I'm sorry for the delay though. I've been busy doing other stuff. **LISTEN TO: Something in you - Orange Peels** to get the feel of the song. It's so cute. x9 **I really hope the people who add this to their watch/fave list would tell me what they think about it.** Make me happy, c'mon! :D Another thing, I'd like to get to know my readers (especially mga pinays x9) so go introduce yourselves. :) Shoutouts to **Arya**, **Sisterchua** & **Kimi**.  
__  
Thank you to **Nikozawa, twilightstarshine, The.Singer.From.Hell, swimgurl159 & EdwardsSoul101** for the story/author alert and/or favorite story/author add! I love **Edwards Lover 17, June Afternoon, twilightstarshine, rayeman25, Straw Hat Melody, DaOneAndOnlyTt & Nymphadora Cullen **because they wrote kickass reviews! :D_

**twilightstarshine: **uuuy, kapwa Pinay! xD  
**Straw Hat Melody:** glad you enjoy my song selection. :) Here's another one you should listen to. x9

**--xx--**

**Chapter 16**

Lunch passed by quickly. Everyone shared a huge order of pepperoni pizza and spaghetti. We talked about anything and everything. We were too engrossed in our conversations that we barely noticed that we had consumed everything already. The bill was split between the three guys – they insisted that the gentlemen should _always_ pay for the ladies.

"Okay!" Alice started as we reentered the mall after stuffing all our purchases in the car. "Jasper-Alice alone time. See you guys later."  
"Same thing for me and Emmett," Rosalie announced as she linked hands with her beau.

They waved good-bye at Edward and me as they strolled off to opposite directions. I stood there awkwardly thinking of something to say to an equally awkward Edward. _Oh, that rhymed,_ I thought. I internally laughed at myself for my short attention span as I resumed the brainstorming.

"Sorry about that," he smiled sheepishly, saving me from starting the conversation  
"What?" I asked, curious.  
"My siblings and their lovers," he laughed.  
"I swear they're scheming against us," I said as I squinted my eyes in suspicion. He chuckled.  
"Wanna go get ice cream?" Edward asked.  
"I'd never say no to ice cream," I grinned at him as we walked to Häagen-Dazs.  
"Good afternoon," the person behind the counter greeted us. "How may I help you?"  
"I'd like a scoop of Belgian Chocolate. Cone, please," Edward ordered then turned to me. "And you?"  
"Raspberry sorbet in a cup," I smiled at the man who took our orders.  
"That would be 8.46," the clerk said.

Edward and I both took out our wallets at the same time but I was quicker at handing the cashier my money.

"You will not pay," he declared in a tone that pretty much conveyed that it was non-negotiable.  
"You paid for my lunch; you helped me pick out a car; you became my friend; you introduced me to more friends," I argued. "Ice cream is nothing compared to that."  
"Look," he sighed. "You're my friend, too and you made me dinner."  
"Hah! Me: 2 points. You: 4 points," I grinned smugly as I handed 10 to the clerk. "Loser pays."  
"You have bruised my manliness," he said, glaring at me. "You shall pay."

I laughed at his silliness as he stuck his tongue out at me playfully. The server handed us our frozen treats and we walked off. We decided to reconnoiter the place to look for spots we could return to after eating.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the week?" he inquired as we rode the escalator.  
"I might visit my cousins this Thursday. I'm not sure, though," I mused. "You?"  
"Nothing in particular, really. Whatever floats my boat," he said as we finished off our ice cream.  
"You have something on your face, you messy eater," I said, laughing.  
"Where?" he asked as he searched for the spot in vain.  
"Here, let me."

He turned to face me. With the piece of tissue I had in my hand, I wiped off the stain on his face. A spur of the moment idea came to me and I dabbed randomly on his face until he seemed suspicious. I then pinched his cheek lightly. He chuckled and pinched me, too. I got back at him by tickling his ribs and running for dear life as I laughed my head off. Unsurprisingly, he caught up with me and began ticking me all over. I tried to get away from him but he hugged my waist and continued on with his evil deeds.

"You silly boy," I mock scoffed in between giggles.  
"That's what you get for paying," he said.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed suddenly. "Let's have our picture taken."

I pointed to the photo-booth nearby. He nodded eagerly as we headed for it. It wasn't occupied so we deposited the amount it required and entered the booth. I flexed my biceps, acting all macho as he popped his leg a la old movies and covered his jaw that was hanging, as if he had just heard unbelievable gossip. _Flash_. I formed a circle each hand by connecting my middle finger and thumb (faking meditation) as I closed my eyes. He raised his hands forming kung-fu serpents as he bent one leg. _Flash_. He bit his lip seductively, complete with the finger-on-lip effect as I had my arms crossed in front of my chest, making it seem like I was checking him out. _Flash_. We stood side by side smiling decently for the first time in the booth. _Flash_.

We got out of the booth and claimed our pictures. There were 4 copies per shot so we split them, 2-2. I headed for a bench nearby and sat down. I let my head fall back, the base of my head resting on the cold metal. I closed my eyes. I heard Edward sit down beside me and I subtly smiled. Unexpectedly, I felt weight on my lap. I opened my eyes to see what it was. A goofily grinning Edward had rested his head on my lap. I giggled a bit as I interlaced our fingers. I then let my head fall back again.

"There's something in you," he sang softly. "That makes me want to feel so free."

I held his hand a bit tighter as I listened to him sing the familiar tune. So maybe being away from home wouldn't be so bad after all.


	18. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though. Disney, Aeropostale, Billabong and Auntie Anne's are not mine. Boo. --  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ OHMYWORD. I am so sorry for the delay! I've been so uninspired and busy lately that I couldn't think of anything to write. Classes are about to start soon, too, so sorry in advance for more delays. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Shoutouts to **Kimi, Arya & Sisterchua**.  
__  
Thank you to **Snow92 & RikuMaster **for the story/author alert and/or favorite story/author add! I love **Angie-Ange, June Afternoon, rayeman25, Nymphadora Cullen, Straw Hat Melody, Edwards Lover 17, akina nakamori & the3rdbronte **because they sent in lovely reviews! :D_

**--xx--**

**Chapter 17**

Almost half an hour passed before we decided to get up and roam the mall. Edward helped me pick out goodies for my cousins. We ended up choosing a green-and-white Billabong tote for thirteen-year-old Stephie and a yellow Aeropostale monkey shirt for ten-year-old Zoe.

"So, when are you leaving again?" he asked me as we exited a shop.  
"Tomorrow," I answered, pressing my lips together to hold back my laughter as he cast me a puppy-dog pout look.  
"And when are you returning?" he asked.  
"Friday, maybe," I smiled at him.  
"And I really can't come?" he said in a voice that was nearly impossible to resist. Nearly.  
"Oh, come on," I grinned sweetly at him. "Give me a chance to miss you."

He stood there. He seemed to be contemplating the double meaning of what I just said. I laughed and continued walking, leaving behind a perplexed-looking Edward. A few moments later, he caught up with me and eyed me suspiciously.

"I wonder where the others are," I thought out loud.  
"Meh," he chuckled. "Who knows?"  
"What do you want to do now?" I inquired.  
"Let's just look around."

We walked around more, window shopping on every floor. Every so often, one of us would see something that would catch our eye, then, we'd enter a shop. We passed by the Disney store and had fun trying out too-small character costumes.

"You'd make a hot Ariel," I laughed as he tried on Ariel's purple shells.  
"Thank you," he said as he mimicked a female seductive smile.  
"Oh my word," I gasped as I walked briskly to the pile of stuffed toys on sale. "I want that!"  
"Which?" Edward asked as he walked towards me.  
"This one!" I said, showing him a stuffed Lilo's voodoo doll.  
"I'll buy it for you," he grinned. I stared at him. I was about to start an argument when he cut me off with a mean glare. "Don't you even dare protest."  
"'kay," I said, smiling.

He seemed to be pleased that I gave in without a fight. He headed for the counter at the back of the shop to pay. While he had his back turned against me, I searched for another stuffed toy. I found the perfect one and hurriedly paid for it at the counter located at the other end of the store. I asked for a gift tag and jotted down a note. I quickly hid the package inside another paper bag. Not a minute too soon, Edward approached me and we left the store.

"Time out from shopping?" he asked, pointing to an Auntie Anne's nearby.  
I nodded and then added, "When I'm with you, I swear I'm gonna gain so much weight."

He laughed and I rolled my eyes. As we walked towards Auntie Anne's, we noticed that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were there, too. Behind them was a huge pile of shopping bags. They spotted us and started waving. Edward pulled a table nearby and connected it to their tables. He then headed for the counter to buy food.

"So everyone can read each other's minds, now?" Alice laughed.  
"We stopped to grab a bite and we saw the other two here," Jasper explained.  
"Now, you and Edward are here," Emmett added with a laugh.  
"We're vampires and we could smell each other, right?" Edward snickered as he set down a tray containing a couple of pretzels and two cups of lemonade.

Everyone laughed at that inside joke, of course. We consumed the pretzels while Alice, Rosalie and I compared purchases and Jasper, Emmett and Edward talked about a Boston Red Sox batter Manny Ramirez scoring five hundred home runs. After our snack, we decided to head home.

"Hey," I said to Edward as we walked out of the Cullen's place to my car. "This is for you."  
"What is it?" he asked, taking the plastic bag I handed him.  
"See for yourself," I said as he found the gift tag and opened it. He read out loud, "It's 'cause you make the real one look like a fish."

He opened the plastic bag and took out an Ariel doll. We both laughed out loud.

"Like it?" I teased.  
"Love it," he smiled. "Thanks – for this and for today."  
"Thanks, too. I had fun," I beamed then took out my Lilo's voodoo doll and waved it at him. "I love this, too."

We took a step each forward at the same time. I hugged him and he returned it by embracing my waist. We stood in that position for a few moments then finally parted. I got in my car and he shut the door for me.

"Have fun, okay?" he smiled as he ruffled my hair. "Be safe."  
"Yes, sir," I grinned. "You take care of yourself when I'm gone."

He nodded and with a last glance, I sped off.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though. Anberlin & The Orange Peels - not mine. :)  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Crap! I missed writing like hell! My days have been filled with research and papers that I haven't had the time for comfort writing! I'm so sorry for the delay, loves! I hope you understand. :( I'm a college freshman still adjusting so yeah. I love you all! Thanks for the support! By the way, I like this chapter, ya know. :D Just so ahh. :)) anddd **I wasn't able to proofread** since I have to wake up in like 5 hours. I'll proofread soon. Shoutouts to **Kimi, Arya & Sisterchua**.  
__  
Thank you to **blizardwolf1, LeeAnn McCarty, Flying with Fairies & dreaming in black and white, **for the story/author alert and/or favorite story/author add! I love **twilightstarshine, Lizzi Marie Cullen, Sarrebham1, rayeman25, Panda-Pigeon, DaOneAndOnlyTt, Straw Hat Melody, June Afternoon, Nymphadora Cullen & dreaming in black and white **because they sent in lovely reviews! :D I shall reply to them soon!  
_

**Chapter 18**

The past three days sped by like a breeze. I was having so much fun with my cousins that I was earnestly surprised to find out that it was already Friday. If it weren't for the constant flying of my thoughts to places about a hundred miles away, I would definitely have no means of reminding myself of the date.

Tuesday morning, I left home and began my three-hour long journey to the other side of the state. The drive was rather uneventful, unless you consider the many texts messages of Edward otherwise. I was caught in between already missing what I had just left and being excited for what's to come. I decided that once I've arrived at my cousins' place, I am to enjoy what's happening without thinking of what happened. I was more or less successful. I think.

I arrived at my destination just in time for lunch. The rest of the day was spent catching up and hanging out with my too-missed adorable cousins. The second day was spent in an amusement part a half-an-hour drive away. It's been too long since I had my adrenaline level go up that high that I had to admit, I felt a tad nauseated after that multiple-loop high-speed roller coaster. My last day was both the most eventful and uneventful day of my stay. We went to the mall.

"Hey, who are you buying that for?" asked Stephie as I stood examining two pieces of almost-similar apparel.  
"It's for me," I smiled. "Why?"  
"You're buying two of the same kind for yourself?" Zoe asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Fine," I sighed. "For my friend."  
"Friend, huh?" Stephie repeated, following Zoe by cocking an eyebrow, too. "Really?"  
"What is this, the Spanish inquisition?" I laughed. "You two are so silly."  
"But you cannot hide things from us," Zoe complained.  
"I'm not hiding anything," I reassured them.  
"Fine," they chorused. I laughed. With that, we carried on with our shopping.

At the end of the day, we emerged victorious against our battle with fatigue with a dozen paper bags to show for it. I bought quite a lot of stuff for myself and my cousins. I was also able to purchase matching "The Orange Peels" t-shirts for Edward and myself; an Anberlin CD for the former, too; a couple of games (oh hello, Grand Theft Auto, Need For Speed, Guitar Hero 3 and Tekken 6!) for Emmett and Jasper; a pink wide-collar top and purple-on-white polka dotted flats for Alice; olive pumps and a denim cropped jacket for Rosalie; a bright blue bag for Esme; the newest best-selling novel for Carlisle; and a whole lot of assorted food for everyone.

The ride home was very monotonous. Just like the journey that took place a few days ago, I was again torn in between sentiments. I was extremely worn out and would want to rest, at the same time, I missed both the people from where I just departed and where I am heading. During the last half-hour of my drive, I was on the phone with Edward, who called to ask what time I'd be leaving for home, but caught me on my way. After what seemed like forever, but was, in reality, only a tad over three hours, I finally arrived at the Cullens' residence. I pulled over the driveway and was greeted by Edward, who was already waiting for me.

"Welcome back, Cessa," he said with a hug.  
"Nice to be home if my reception's like this," I laughed as I hugged him back tightly.  
"Come on," he beckoned to the front door as he helped me unload my purchases. "They've been waiting for you."  
"Francesca!" I heard Alice's jovial squeal as I entered the door. The air was knocked out of me by her amazingly tight bear hug. "I miss you."  
"I missed you, too, honey!" I smiled.

As soon as she let go of me, we walked to the dining room where everyone was having afternoon tea. I was greeted very warmly, receiving a whole lot of embraces from people who missed me and was missed by me just as much. I handed everyone, excluding Edward, the items I brought home for them. They all seemed to like their gifts, and that made me glad. Edward just smiled, not looking the least bit curious as to why I haven't given him anything. He's probably even happy that I didn't spend for him. I figured I'd give it to him later.

"Hey, guys," I said to Alice and Rose. "I was thinking – would you like to sleep over tomorrow?"  
"That would be great!" Rose beamed almost as enthusiastically as Alice.  
"We'd love to," Alice said, dancing around. "Oh, it would be so much fun!"  
"Hey," Edward protested. "Can't we come?"  
"Yeah!" Emmett sided with him. "We should be invited, too."  
"We feel so left out," Jasper sighed, feigning loneliness.  
"You can come," I smiled. Edward smiled back and held my hand under the table.

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning for our weekend. After that, we decided to call it a day. Edward walked me out the front door to my car.

"Hey, I got you something," I beamed.  
"You seriously shouldn't have," he said, his mouth twisting into a slight smile.  
"But you'd like it!" I laughed as I handed him his package. He opened it and chuckled.  
"I do like it," he grinned. "But I still feel bad about you spending for me."  
"Nah," I said, then I showed him my matching shirt. "So now we can really match."  
We both laughed.  
"So did you miss me?" Edward asked.  
"Hmm," I said, trying to sound indifferent. "Yeah, I suppose."  
"How much?"  
"I missed you as much as you missed me," I said mischievously. "You tell me."  
"Well then," he grinned smugly then reached to pull me into a tight embrace. "You missed me a whole lot."


	20. Special Chapter

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters.  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ **THIS IS FOR ALL YOU ALICExJASPER LOVERS!** Special Chapter from Alice's point of view. Happened.. idk. This is a short and tragic chapter, unlike most of my fluffytifluff chapters, k. I shall resume writing CessaxEdward shizz as soon as I get my term paperSSSSS done. I'm sorry for the delay. :( I do hope you like this chapter! :)__  
__  
Thank you to **littleanjel, Ninjirate, Mairead91 & gee8eff8gee **for the story/author alert and/or favorite story/author add! I love **Angie-ange, Straw Hat Melody, Flying with Fairies, Edwards Lover 17 & Lizzi Marie Cullen **because they sent in reviews! :D_

_ **-xx-**  
_

**SPECIAL CHAPTER**

I sat cross-legged on the chair I positioned beside our gigantic glass wall. I kept my gaze focused on whatever I see outside, purposefully avoiding the view behind me.

I could hear Edward and Cessa trying to stifle their giggles. Cessa was again making fun of Edward by forcing him to play games offered at MyScene's and Barbie's websites. It's not that I had anything against them, because I definitely don't. I usually find their relationship very, very amusing. Now was just not the time to watch them be like that. Not now. Not when I was being bitter.

It's been exactly one month, seven days, nine hours and fifty-two minutes since I last saw Jasper. He's been accepted for a two-month student exchange program in Europe. I, of course, am very proud of my beau, so I've been trying to not let him show that without him, I'm absolutely devastated. I stopped talking about him with my siblings because annoyance with my clinginess was evident in their faces. Cessa and Rose listened to me loyally, but I don't want to ruin their moods with my sentiments.

So I was stuck at home with three couples being all lovey-dovey while my other half was all the way in Europe. To add insult to injury, today was our anniversary. I was spending our anniversary alone. Oh snap.

"Alice," I heard Edward's voice from directly behind me. "Cheer up, little sis. Have dinner with Cessa and me tonight."

"Yeah, sure," I smiled. It didn't matter what I did. He wouldn't be here anyway.

"Let's leave in an hour," he grinned at me encouragingly. "We'll be eating at Le Soufflé."

I stood up and made my way up the spiral staircase and into my room. I rummaged my closet for a nice dress fit for a high-class restaurant. After much pondering and decision-making, I ended up with a red tube dress that ended just above the knee, accessorized with a thick white belt and paired with white shoes.

As I exited the bedroom, Edward was already waiting for me. I had to admit that my brother looked especially handsome in his olive green polo shirt. It complimented his eyes. I had a gut feeling that he and Cessa would be wearing matching clothes again, as always. I think they even plan to match now. I'm not sure. When we picked Cessa up, my prediction was dead right.

"Close your eyes Alice," Cessa said as we entered Le Soufflé.

I did as I was told, of course. I heard rustling and movement, but I did not open my eyes. I heard Edward talk to the receptionist, asking for the reservations he made earlier today. Cessa held my hand and led me to the venue.

"You can look now," I heard my brother's voice say.

I noticed that we were in a secluded place. In front of me was a laptop. A webcam window was open and I could see Jasper.

"Happy anniversary, babe," he said using a built-in microphone. He smiled at me.

"You, too," I said. "I wish you were here to spend it with me, though."

"I know," he smiled wishfully. "This is the closest we can get. Let's eat together."

The meal went by wonderfully. We laughed and told stories, as if we were face to face.

But we weren't.

The Jasper in front of me isn't too tangible. I couldn't hug him or kiss him or hold his hand. I could just stare at him and listen to his voice. _So close yet so far_. I could feel my heart aching. I couldn't contain my emotions. Tears started streaming down my face. I saw Jasper's finger touch his monitor, probably a desperate attempt to touch my face.

"I wish I could be there to dry your tears. I can't wait to have you in my arms again."

As if on cue, I felt someone hug me from behind. I closed my eyes and did my best to imagine that my brother's arms were those of Jasper.


	21. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though.  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ **I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME.** I lost my spark and found it only recently. I would like to **thank** the wonderful people who faved, alerted, reviewed, pm-ed, etc. Thank you for continuously supporting me even when I didn't update. You can't fathom how happy you make me feel. Thank you, guys. I love you all. hearts hugs loves  
_

-xx-

**Chapter 19**

I woke up extra early the following morning to prepare for our two-night slumber party. Edward volunteered to help me prepare for the event. We agreed to meet up at eleven in front of the nearby grocery store to start off with buying the necessary ingredients for our evening chow time.

I arrived at precisely eleven, rushing because I didn't want to keep him waiting. I was surprised when there was no Edward to be found. I patiently waited for another fifteen minutes, but he was still nowhere in sight. This was when I started to worry. I paced, almost frantically, as undesirable thoughts ran through my mind. Edward was never late. Did something happen?

I decided to try calling him but to no avail.

"The number you have dialed is either busy, unattended, or out of coverage area," said the pre-recorded voice.

I sighed. Maybe he forgot about this. Okay, that's better than having something bad happen to him. I hope he did forget. I sighed again and waited for another fifteen minutes, but still no sign of him. I decided to go on with my grocery shopping. With a last sweeping look, I turned and walked to the entrance. Three steps past the "Welcome sign" I heard someone calling for me. I spun around and saw Edward running my way.

"Cessa, I am _so_ sorry," he pleaded as he caught his breath. He looked like he was about to cry. "I know it's almost one o'clock and I made you wait for two hours and I'm really sorry and I'd understand if you wouldn't want to talk to me. My alarm didn't go off and I woke up an hour late and I--"

I didn't know what had gotten into me. I was just so relieved that nothing happened to him. I took a step forward and hugged him really tightly. Judging by the delay of his return-embrace, I knew I caught him by surprise.

"I'm just glad you're safe and here now coz I really missed you," I said.

My mouth had a mind of its own. I swear to Zeus it did. I only digested what I said when I already blurted it out. I was blushing. I knew I was. I could feel the warmth in my cheeks. I buried my face deeper into his shoulder. His embrace tightened and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"You silly thing," I heard him chuckle. "I'll make it up to you."

When I was sure that all evidence from my recent flush-fest had disappeared, I pulled away (though reluctantly) from the comfort of his embrace. With a smile, he ruffled my hair then held my hand. We then began our grocery escapade.

"What do you think I should serve?" I asked him as we walked down the pasta aisle.  
"How about the meal you made me when I had dinner at your place?" he suggested with a grin. "I loved that and I bet they would, too."

I nodded in agreement. Shopping ended in half an hour. We had everything we needed for tonight, edible or otherwise. We stopped by for a quick munch then headed home. We expected the rest to arrive at about six, so that means we had three hours to prepare.

The real work started when we got home. Edward and I headed for the kitchen to start with dinner. We listed down the things we would make: Shrimp & Scallops Pesto Pasta, Mozzarella Garlic Bread, Bite-sized sandwiches with various fillings, and brownies.

"Can we pull this off?" I asked Edward, slightly anxious.  
"Three hours to work?" he laughed, and then smiled at me reassuringly. "We're a team and we can do anything."  
"Of course," I laughed. "I mean, with your vampire speed and all."  
"Exactly," he grinned.

We made the brownies first. Edward managed to make the chocolate powder fly all over the place. Our faces were almost completely covered in the brown substance. I took pictures of our brownie mishaps as we laughed our hearts out.

"So much for my amazing poise," he managed to say in between fits.  
"You're so silly, my silly partner" I giggled as I wiped the last bit of powder on his cheek.  
"So are you," he grinned crookedly as he wiped the tip of my nose in return.

After much mixing and cleaning, we were able to put the batter-filled pan in the oven. By this time, the pasta had almost finished cooking. Edward sliced the garlic and I prepared the shrimp and scallops. When the noodles were in the perfect al dente state, we tossed it in a flat pan with the sautéed garlic, shrimp and scallops, and then added the pesto sauce. Though no accidents occurred during the making of this course, I still took a lot of photos.

Last on our list were the little open faced sandwiches and the mozzarella garlic bread. Edward and I decided to split these: former for him, latter for me. I rubbed garlic on baguette slices as he boiled eggs and popped the little pieces of bread in the oven toaster. I grated mozzarella cheese as he mixed canned tuna with onions and mayonnaise. I took out his little bread bites from the oven toaster and replaced them with my own concoction. He mashed the boiled egg and added dressing to that, too. He did the same to the crabstick he peeled. When all was done, we both let out a long and relieved sigh.

"See? All done with an hour to spare," he beamed at me as we walked to my room. "But, boy, do we stink."  
"I get it! I get it! Bath time." I laughed then gestured to the television and laptop. "Make yourself comfortable."  
"I'd have to get my change of clothes from my car first."

I nodded and tossed him the apartment keys so he could let himself in later. I heard the front door close. I rummaged through my closet for the perfect slumber party wear. I decided to go with my Orange Peels shirt and short white shorts. I entered the bathroom and relaxed.

Half an hour later, I exited and headed for the kitchen to check on the brownies. I heard Edward enter the bathroom. It was strange to think that a few feet away Edward Cullen was actually nake--. I shook my head and tried to make the thought disappear. I tried to concentrate on the brownies, lightly frosting it. Right on cue, Edward appeared just as I had finished decorating the dessert. I laughed at the sight.

"Until now, we still match," he chucked, too.  
"Indeed," I said.

Our conversation ended with the sound of the doorbell and Alice's voice from the other side of the wall squealing, "We're Here."

"Well," he smiled as he took my hand and led me to the door. "Here goes nothing."


	22. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though.  
_

_**Author's Note:** Finally an update! Hello, slumber party. I think this is a filler chapter, and a long one, at that. **THANK YOU** to everyone who has been checking (in vain, unfortunately) and faithfully waiting for the next chapters! I couldn't thank you all personally (the readers, watchers, favorite-ers, reviewers, etc), but you should know that I appreciate everything. Love to all of you. :) Next chapters soon, I hope. Finals week then sembreak, so I'd have the time, by then. CHEERIOS._

_**To clear things up - Edward and Cessa aren't boyfriend-girlfriend**. This is the transition. They're in some sort of gray area - they both know the other's more than __just a friend, but not quite more than a friend. Get it? x)_

-xx-

**Chapter 20**

The first few hours were a blur. As soon as the group entered my apartment, all I ever heard from them were compliments on the interior. They asked for a tour around the place, which abruptly ended when they entered the kitchen and smelled Edward's and my masterpieces. It was a unanimous decision that we should eat as soon as possible. Everyone enjoyed the dinner in its entirety – the food and the conversations.

After dinner, I asked my guests to come with me because I had something to show them. Everyone stood up and followed me to the last room at the end of the hall. Edward knew where I was leading them. He and I smiled excitedly, as we both knew that they'd love my art room. They entered with a gasp. I didn't bother to switch the main lights on, just a few lamps, because the moon illuminated the room enough, even adding a mystical feel to it. After they had taken in the view, we made ourselves comfortable sitting in various places in the room.

"What to do now, Alice?" Rosalie asked.  
"How about you guys stay here," she said gesturing to the three men. "While we enjoy this as traditionally as possible and have a makeover session?"

Rose and I beamed at Alice. The boys cringed at the words, "makeover session", then eyed us pleadingly whining about how they'd be bored without us. I told them to go use my gaming consoles all they want and they automatically shut up with grins plastered on their faces.

Rose, Alice and I practically skipped to my bedroom where Alice had a huge suitcase of clothes and a box of cosmetics. It was pretty hard to believe that she only planned on staying here for two days and a night, but then again, she _is_ Alice.

"Okay," Alice said with a barrel full of enthusiasm. "We can start with DIY hot oil and facial masks as we pick out clothes."

We happily nodded then Rose and Alice headed for the bathroom as I switched on my laptop and chose some tunes. I picked out my most girly songs and hit enter. I heard the laughs of Alice and Rose from the bathroom as Spice Girls's Stop started playing. I followed to the bathroom and we wet our hair, though by the time we finished, our hair weren't the only parts of us that were drenched. We applied hot oil on each other's hair, and then put on facial masks on our own faces. We exited the bathroom and started rummaging through Alice's giant suitcase, Rosalie's middle-sized one and my closet (thank God we were almost the same size).

"Alice," I started.  
"Hm?"  
"Are we gonna play Truth or Dare?" I asked. I bit my lip as I waited for her answer.  
"Of course, Cessa," she smiled. "Typical slumber party stuff. Why?"  
I coughed, "Can you not ask some stupid question like what I feel for Edward and vice versa?"  
"Why not?" Rose protested.  
"Well," I swallowed. "Whatever the answer, I think it's too early for either of us to know how the other feels."

They both sighed but agreed anyway. It was almost eleven when the hot oil and facial masks have been rinsed on and the perfect outfits for tonight have been chosen. Rosalie wore a short yellow sleeveless dress with purple leggings that ended just below the knee. Alice wore a white-on-pink polka dotted spaghetti strapped shirt and white shorts. I wore a short-sleeved zip-up green hoodie that's stitched to a pair of short of the same color and it ended mid-thigh. It was kind of like a jumpsuit, but with less cloth. After we got dressed, we headed back for the art room.

"Wow," the three wide-eyed boys said in unison.  
"Thank you," Rosalie said as she batted her eyelashes. Alice and I just laughed.  
"Okay!" Alice suddenly squealed. "Time for our first game: Truth or dare!"

My eyes widened in anxious anticipation. I glanced at Edward and curiously, he was wearing the same expression. I sat beside him as Alice went on explaining the mechanics of the game to me. It was more or less like the average truth or dare, only a bit more complicated.

"We would be playing in teams of two," she told me. "If the bottle points to you and you choose truth, the pair would have to answer 2 questions (one question asked by each team). If you choose dare, one team would dare you to do something, and then the other team would add a twist to that dare to make it more difficult (ex: first team dares you to sing. Second team dares you to sing _in the middle of the road_). The dare has to be something the pair could do together. You can't ask the same questions or dare the same things."

"Okay," I said with a sharp intake of air. "I think I got it."  
"Ready?" Rosalie asked. "Spin!"

The bottle spun round and round and round and round. The anticipation brought me nausea. I knew there was some hidden scheme here. I could have jumped up and down when the bottle stopped pointing to Alice and Jasper.

"Truth or dare?" Emmett asked with a laugh.  
They both looked at each other for a moment, as if having a silent conversation. "Truth."  
"Farthest you've went?" Emmett asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. They both coughed.  
"Third," Alice finally answered. Emmett's and Edward's eyes looked like they'd pop out of their sockets.  
"Okay," I started when the silence extended for too long. "What was the craziest gift you've ever received from each other?"  
Alice snorted and Jasper suddenly blushed very subtly.  
"Lingerie," Alice said. She let out a cough in an attempt to hide her laughter.  
"She gave me a stack of porn magazines for April fools," he mumbled as his face reddened even more.  
"What's so crazy about that?" I asked. Alice snapped – she almost literally rolled on the floor laughing.  
"The magazines featured guys."

Everyone's loud laughter echoed in the art room. I didn't expect innocent-looking Alice to actually gift Jasper gay porn. It was too hilarious. Jasper looked so embarrassed that he seemed to want to run out the door. My exuberance disappeared when the bottle was to be spun again. I held my breath as I watched it make numerous revolutions. I let out a sigh of relief when it stopped pointing to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Dare" Emmett said quickly.  
"I dare you," Jasper started. "To go out and introduce yourself to a random person on the street."  
"I dare you to introduce yourself then try to pick up a random person on the street," Edward snickered.

Both Emmett and Rosalie nodded with a piece-of-cake expression. We followed them to the lobby then watched them from inside. Emmett approached the first okay-looking girl he saw.

"Hey, my name's Rob," he said seductively. "Do you have a license?"  
"Why?" the girl asked him with a puzzled look.  
"Coz you're driving me crazy in love," Emmett cooed.

Needless to say, he got hit by a bag. The rest of the group guffawed. It was too funny. We sobered up a bit to watch Rosalie make her move on the cute Asian guy who looked about our age.

"Hey there," she said with a sweet smile. "What's your name?"  
"Tony, " he said awkwardly  
"Jenny," she grinned. "Wanna go somewhere with me?"  
"No, thanks," he smiled. He added embarrassed, "My girl probably wouldn't like it if I hung out with other girls."  
"Oh crap!" she said. "You are such a sweetie. Have a happy relationship!"

Rosalie and Emmett returned to the lobby and we had a laugh about Emmett's mishap and Rosalie's first rejection. We came back to my unit. Soon enough, Edward and I found ourselves cornered.

"Your turn," Alice ginned evilly. I gulped.  
"Dare," Edward said cockily, but I could tell he was faking it. I could tell he was just as scared shitless as I am.  
"Yeah," I coughed. "Dare."

I expected Alice and Rose to look diabolical, but I didn't anticipate Emmett and Jasper to look the same. I didn't know everyone was rooting for us. This was weird. They glanced at each other understandingly then shifted their gaze to us. Alice stood up and left the room.

"Whatever you guys are planning, it won't work," Edward shrugged. I tried to believe him.  
"We dare you to spend the rest of the night together," Rosalie said. _Easy_.  
"Spend the rest of the night together not leaving Cessa's bed, handcuffed to each other," Jasper added.

Shiz. My eyes were wide and so were Edward's. What are they trying to do?

"We don't have handcuffs," Edward said.  
"Yes, we do," Alice said from behind us.

Next thing I knew, I could feel the cold steel around my wrists as I lay down beside Edward on the soft surface of my bed in my dark room.


	23. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though.  
_

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, views & alerts, loves! Oh, and for the feel of this chapter, listen to **Here's To The Night ** by **Eve6**. :) Was my inspirational song for this. Thanks again, dears. **I hope no one gets offended by this chapter**. CHEERIOS!_

**-xx-**

**Chapter 21**

"May I hold your hand?" he whispered.

It seemed so weird the he was asking for permission when in fact, we did this all the time. I, too, felt weird. I couldn't bring myself to hold his hand. Instead, I entwined our pinkies. I've no idea why I was hesitating, but I suppose, somehow –

"It's like everything we do tonight is extra intimate," he said, taking the line straight from my thought train.  
"I know," I sighed. "Sorry."  
"I'm sorry, too," he said.

Why were we apologizing again?

"What do you want to do?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure," I replied thoughtfully. "If I remember correctly, we're not supposed to leave the bed."  
"Stupid dare," he mumbled. I chuckled.  
"Let's just talk," I suggested.  
"Okay," he agreed.

Ironically, the conversation just stopped even when we decided that we would _talk_. It was a long and awkward pause. I listened to his breathing that seemed to match mine – deep but quick breaths. A few moments after we were handcuffed, the four conniving villains said their good nights and wished us luck. They're mental, I swear they are. The pause extended, to my dismay. I was about to break the silence when he talked.

"How long have we known each other now?" he asked.  
"A month, at least," I answered.  
"Only?" he said. "I feel like I've known you for so long."  
"Perhaps because we're almost inseparable," I laughed.  
"And when we aren't together, we talk on the phone or chat or something," he snickered.  
"Exactly," I smiled.  
"So, uhm," he started. "College Orientation is on Monday."  
"Yeah, I didn't forget," I replied awkwardly.  
His next question was delivered with just as much awkwardness, "Do you want to go to school together?"  
"Sure, just pick me up,"  
"Okay,"

There was another uncomfortable pause. I fiddled with the seams of my shirt as I waited for him to say something. In a couple of minutes, he spoke again.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.  
"I don't know," I said. "Yeah, I suppose. You?'  
"No," he sighed. "I've never felt anything serious for anyone. I've had my flings with a couple of pretty girls who weren't too intimidated to talk to me, but those were superficial. I sound like some stuck-up player, but I'm not. I liked them, really. I just didn't love them."  
"There was one guy I really liked," I whispered.  
"What happened?"  
"We sort of just fell apart,"  
"Sorry,"  
"I'm not," I laughed bitterly. "It takes a really long time for me to like someone, but it also takes a really long time for me to get over it. I'm not one for flings, you know. If I won't take it seriously, I don't see the point. No offense."  
"None taken," he chuckled. "To answer that, I suppose I was blindly hoping that the next one would mature into something serious. You know, like I keep on telling myself that it may not be some deeply-rooted love now, but it will be in due time. Evidently, I was a fool. None of those worked out."

There was another pause, but not as uncomfortable as the one prior. We both seemed to be contemplating what the other had just said. So the infamous Edward Cullen has never been in love, huh?

"Tell me about them," I requested.  
"What about them?" he asked.  
"Anything," I whispered. "Everything."  
"Okay," he started. "There was this one girl who confessed to me when I was in 10th grade. She was pretty, nice and smart, so we went out for a while. Then we started fighting over small things. It ended after a month. There was this other girl during my senior year. She was the volleyball team captain and she confessed on valentines. We went out then she tried getting physical with me, if you get my drift."  
"Wow," I said in awe. "You really are something, Edward."  
"Hm?"  
"I mean, it's the first time I heard some guy refuse his hot girlfriend sex, you know. It's very, very noble."  
"I was brought up well," he smiled.  
"Yeah, great," I muttered.  
"Is anything wrong?" he asked. "Are you not...?"  
"Don't be crazy," I laughed. "Of course, I am. I was brought up well, too."  
I heard him sigh in relief.  
"I don't get it," I said.  
"Get what?"  
"You know," I started. "Why teenagers feel the need to have sex. What do you get for it? Momentary pleasure? Bragging rights? Instant gratification? Is that reason enough to give up something as sacred as your virginity? I don't ever want to do it before I get married. It's the only real gift I can give my husband-to-be."  
"My sentiments exactly," he said. "I mean, if you're so sure you'd be together _forever_, what's a few years of waiting compared to an eternity of togetherness?"  
"I know, right?" I smiled.

There was another pause. Apparently, we don't only dress alike, we think alike, too.

"So tell me more," I prompted.  
"Oh, yes," he said. "There was this other girl I was with for about two months. Everything was great till she started being clingy."  
"Cullen doesn't like clingy girls, eh?"

He mumbled something barely audible and very much incoherent. I thought he said something with "don't mind" and "it's you". I must've been mistaken. Another silence stretched on.

"Your turn to tell me about your boy," he chuckled.  
"There really is nothing to say," I said. "We were in love and then we weren't. That easy. It lasted a year, though. Good times, good times."

Silence, yet again. This one was the longest so far. I checked the clock and it read one-fifty. I suddenly became hyperaware of his presence beside me. Why? I'm not sure. I shifted my fingers so that our entire hands, and not just our pinkies, were intertwined. He mumbled a thanks and another long silence befell us.

"Cessa," he said so suddenly after such a long pause that it actually startled me.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you the now-or-never kind?" he asked breathily.  
"Yes."

I close my eyes in contemplation. I felt the bed shift and he moved closer.  
…And then he kissed me.


	24. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though.  
_

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, views & alerts! I am so overwhelmed! With 100+ reviews, I think I'm doing pretty good for an OC story, so I want to thank all the loyal readers! :) **This chapter will explain a lot**_**. _You'd probably want to kill me for this chapter (for both the content and the length), but patience, loves. You shall be rewarded. ;)_**

**-xx-**

**Chapter 22**

You're probably wondering what happened after that kiss. Well, this was how it went. As our lips touched, I was pretty much paralyzed by shock. After about two seconds, Edward realized what he was doing and pulled back. He apologized profusely and I assured him that it was no big deal, that the aura of the night just got to us. We were probably drunk-sleepy and didn't know what we were doing. He agreed, but I suppose we both knew that was not entirely true. We fell asleep soon after. For the record, we weren't holding hands.

The morning after, we tried to act normal around the four conniving villains of last night. We were able to convince them, but not ourselves. It was very apparent to the both of us that something was weird. We barely touched and barely conversed, just some small talk. We also avoided each other a bit. One time, Alice, him and I were in the kitchen and Alice left the kitchen to ask Jasper something. He left, too, without a real reason. I saw through him. He was afraid that I didn't want to be his friend anymore after his straightforward move last night. I erased all doubts when I hugged him good-bye and whispered, "Don't worry about it." He was grinning like mad when they left early evening. After I watched the cars speed off from my window, I rushed off to my bedroom and fell fast asleep.

Too soon, I was forced back into consciousness by the shrill ringing sound of my telephone. I glanced at the clock as I wondered who in the right mind would call me at such an ungodly hour. 6:17 pm. Not so ungodly after all. I was due to wake up in 5 minutes anyway, to get ready for school. _Ring._ I stood up and pressed the loudspeaker button.

"Wello," I mumbled.

"Cessa?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Did I wake you? Sorry."

"Nah, 'tis fine. It's pretty late anyway. What's up, Edward?"

"Well," he said with hesitation evident in his voice. "I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"Oh," I said. I waited for him to speak again, and when he didn't, I did. "Don't worry about it, really."

"No, I do worry," he sighed. "I am really, really, _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to be so straightforward."

"It's okay," I assured him. "But you know this doesn't change anything between us, right?"

There was a pause. I knew what he was thinking, because a part of me thought that, too. We wanted change.

"We're friends, Edward, best friends," I said morosely. "Regardless of whatever frisson or something there is between us, we're not meant to be like that."

"Yes, I understand," he agreed, though it was apparent he felt otherwise. I felt otherwise, too, and he knew it. "I'll see you soon, Cessa."

"Yeah, bye."

I walked to my closet to find something to wear. I sighed heavily.

"I can't believe I kissed Edward Cullen," I said to myself. A low chuckle startled me.

"You shouldn't believe what isn't real, dear," he said, sounding amused. "_I_ kissed _you_."  
"Oh my word, Edward!" I screamed. "I thought you put the phone down already!"

"I always wait for you to put it down first, remember?" he laughed. "It's okay, Cessa. I can' t believe I kissed you, too. See you in a few?"

"Yes, of course. Now put the bloody phone down, Edward!"

I heard him laugh, and finally, a click. This was the right thing, yeah? Why, oh, why did it have to feel so wrong? I just _knew_ we weren't supposed to be anything more than what we are now. I knew it and I think he did, too. That doesn't change the fact that I wanted it. Selfish, I very much am.

I walked to my bathroom as I ran through the mental list of reasons why I shouldn't be with Edward. At first, I was unable to think of a reason. I liked him; he liked me. How could that be something bad? His family liked me, and I'm sure my family would accept him, too. We had the same interests and tastes and we got along really well. It was like we were made for each other.

Then it hit me – the one crucial reason why I shouldn't be with him.

I remembered who he was. Edward Cullen.

One day, it would be as though he imprinted. He would find his Bella and love her unconditionally. What would be of me, then? Like Leah, I bet. Bitter, hurting and very much alone. Yeah, that pretty much covers it.

_**Author's Note:** I want to know what you guys think:** Who do you want Edward to end up with? **Your vote _might_ change my final chapter (which I have already written, by the way. :D) or not. All depends, but please do let me know. :)_


	25. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though. I do not own Better Together (Jack Johnson's, not mine) and the Imagination quote (Carl Sagan's, not mine).  
_

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, views & alerts! Most of you are CessaxEdward fans. We'll see, we'll see. :D Filler chapter here? Not sure, really. I didn't enjoy writing this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing the others, but I think this one's okay. Tell me what you think, okay? **Listen to "Better Together" by Jack Johnson for the feel of this chapter.** Thank you for your unending support. :D Love ya'll!_

**-xx-**

**Chapter 23**

"You okay?" Edward said as he momentarily took his eyes off the road to glance at me.

"Uh," I considered my answer. "I'm not sure."

He chuckled and offered his hand, which I gratefully took and held on to tightly. I stared out the window of the passenger seat of his Volvo, watching the blur of things we passed. Truth be told, I was nervous. I couldn't sit still and I kept on fidgeting with whatever I could get my hands on.

"Breathe, Cessa," he told me, and I complied. "It'll be okay. I don't even know why you're nervous."

"It's my first time to change schools," I sighed. "In addition to that, this new school is in a new country!"

"It'll be okay," he smiled. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks," I said as I forced myself to smile back.

"Here we are."

He let go of my hand to park; I closed my eyes to steady my breathing. I didn't notice he had left the car already until he opened my door for me. I smoothed out my red knee-length a-line dress – a desperate attempt to look presentable.

"Chill," he laughed. "You look great."

"Thanks," I smiled shyly. "So do you, but let me fix this,"

I fixed his collar, and then he handed me my black leather bag. We started walking to the main entrance. He probably sensed my nervousness because he suddenly entwined our fingers.

"Mmm, it's always better when we're together," he sang. "It's always better when we're together."

I laughed at his abrupt Jack Johnson outburst, but I had to admit that it really cheered me up. I stopped walking and when he turned to see why I did, I hugged him. He embraced me back and patted my head. That seriously felt nice. It was great that we weren't awkward; on the contrary, we were more comfortable with each other now more than ever.

"Of course," I mumbled against his shoulder. "It's always better if you're with me."

I looked up to see his face and lo & behold, he was blushing. I snickered and pinched his cheek. I pulled him through the great oak doors of the university's main entrance. The lobby was large, dome-shaped and ornately-designed. The walls were cream in color and styled with intricate swirls, reminiscent of the renaissance period. The floors were carpeted, crimson in color; Paintings of various sizes were hung and there was a huge sculpture in the middle of the room.

The acceptance letter instructed us to head for Auditorium B for the orientation. I headed for the large map right in front of the statue. There were a number of halls leading to who-knows-where, but the map instructed me to take the second to the last of the left side. The hallway had wooden walls, but the carpeted floor continued from the lobby. It took us about five minutes to finally reach the entrance of the auditorium. We searched for Alice and Jasper, who we eventually found seated smack in the middle. They saved us seats, too!

Finally, a couple of moments after Edward and I were seated, the Principal appeared. He was a tall, plump, grandfatherly man in his 60's or so. He wore a black suit with the university crest sewn on the chest pocket. He cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Welcome, freshmen," he said as he beamed at everyone in the auditorium. "Welcome to our humble university of all things creative. There really is not much to say, given that all the rules are in the handbook and all the instructions were in your letter. Let me just give a brief summary of what you have to know.

This is probably the last time you'd get to spend the entire day with freshmen of different colleges, so make sure you make the most out of it. At most, you will only have one or two classes together with people of a different department. The different departments are as follows: Department of Literature, Conservatory of Music, Department of Visual Arts, Department of Humanities, Department of Fine Arts and Department of Film and Photography. There are a total of eight buildings – one for each department, this main building which contains the various auditoriums, and the general education building.

Today, you will be given your schedules, after which, you may roam the campus on your own. I suggest that you start looking for your classrooms to avoid confusion when your classes officially start tomorrow. That is all, freshmen. Remember: _Imagination will often carry us to worlds that never were. But without it we go nowhere._ (Carl Sagan)"

He gave the student body one last smile and left the stage. Our row was instructed to head for Registrar's Office #25 and look for a 'Mrs. Cope' for our schedules. Twenty minutes and a couple of pairs of painful feet later, we finally emerged from the oh-so-long queue with our schedules. Jasper and Alice showed Edward their schedules as I headed for the vending machine to get something to drink. I heard Alice and Jasper call out a good-bye, adding that they wanted to check out the school now.

"Swap?" I asked Edward as I handed him my schedule and a bottle of raspberry iced tea. I took his and checked if we had any classes together.

"We have biology together," Edward grinned. "Jasper and Alice have Biology with us, too. Oh, you and I have math together, too."

"Great," I beamed at him. At least we had classes together.

"You wanna reconnoiter?" he asked as he took my hand in his.

"Okay," I agreed, my nervousness returning. The idea of being in a place so alien still freaked me out.

"Still nervous?" he squeezed my hand. I thought about it for a few seconds until I knew I was sure of my answer.

"Yes, but it isn't so bad now," I grinned at him. "Like you said, it's better when we're together."

_**Author's Note:** I was wondering if you guys think 30+ or more chapters is too long? :| I have the ending already, but I have a couple of ideas in mind for the in-between chapters. I just want to know if you guys think I should stop at 30 or something. I won't take offense in your reply. :) Thanks!_


	26. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight or its characters. I own the plot of this, though.  
_

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, views & alerts! MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I think I'm screwing up my overall plot, so I have to fix everything. I wrote the final outline of things. I have about 10ish chapters to go, unless I think of something else to add. Happy? Sad? Blah?__  
_

_**YOU MUST READ THIS:** I suppose some of you might be really confused about the relationship Edward and Cessa share. Let me try to explain this. I suppose it's very evident that they like each other, but they both don't want to admit it, 'kay? The reasons behind this will be revealed as we progress through the story. :)  
_

**-xx-**

**Chapter 24**

The following morning, I parked my yellow Beetle next to Edward's Volvo. He was standing there, leaning against his car. He smiled at me as I got out of my vehicle. We walked across the vast grounds of the school. A huge part of it was covered in soft grass, but there were a few colorful tile paths that led to the buildings and the gazebo in the middle; there were a couple of wooden benches under white canopies entwined with vines. Various flowers like roses, periwinkles, chrysanthemum and freesia decorated the area beautifully. Their scents blended harmoniously and served as the vicinity's perpetual air freshener. We had about an hour to spare before our classes start so we decided to head for the gazebo. We sat on the damp bench and watched people move about.

"That person," he gestured amusedly to a guy with blonde hair. "is wondering if we're together. He likes you and he's trying to decide if he can take you from me."

"So you can read minds now?" I laughed.

"It's just painfully obvious," he smiled with an edge.

I stared at him for a moment, and then shifted my gaze to the boy Edward just pointed to. The said guy smiled too warmly when he saw me looking at him. Boy looked at Edward calculatingly; so maybe Edward was right. I heard a low, irritated cough, which made me turn my attention back to Edward. His expression was a cross between annoyance and smugness. I cocked one eyebrow then laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you…" I started as I stifled another giggle. "Jealous?"

"Jealous?" he repeated, looking surprised. He composed himself and put on a poker face. "Nope, not at all"

"Really now?" I laughed.

"Yup," he said. He hugged my waist tightly, and then whispered, "I can do this; he can't."

"Good for you," I snickered.

I noticed a girl who passed by; she was ogling Edward. She was _so_ trying to seduce him. She bit her lip and wriggled her manicured little fingers at him.

"I don't mean to sound conceited, but is that girl trying to seduce me?" he asked.

"I think so. She looks desperate," I said, sounding more irritated than planned.

"Now, are _you_ jealous?" he laughed.

"Let me think," I said. I stood up and headed out the gazebo.

"Hey, wait!" Edward called out. Soon enough, he was able to catch up. He held my hand tightly. "What was that for?"

"Jealous? Nope, not at all. I can do this; she can't," I repeated his words as I showed him our intertwined hands.

"Exactly," he grinned.

He walked me to the building of the Department of Literature. Jut before we climbed up the ancient-looking stone steps, we saw Jasper heading our way.

"Good morning, you two," Jasper greeted. "I just dropped Alice off the Visual Arts building."

"Visual Arts?" I asked.

"That's the building for her course," Edward replied. "I'll be heading off now. Look after this little girl, Jazz."

"Will do," Jasper laughed.

"I'm not that little," I punched Edward playfully.

"My building is just two buildings away," he reminded me as he pinched my cheek then walked away. He turned his head to add with a wink, "Take care."

Jasper and I walked through the large wooden doors into the busy halls of the Department of Literature, prattling about Alice and Edward, our predictions for today and what we think the others are doing right now. Quite a lot of girls who passed us stole second glances at Jasper. I had to admit, Jasper was really something to look at, though in a way different from Edward. I suppose I should get used to people staring at my friends by now, what with the amount of time I spend with Edward. I think most of the girls seemed to conclude that there wasn't anything romantic between Jasper and I; their winks and giggles weren't exactly subtle. Poor ladies, if only they knew how lovingly Jasper spoke about Alice right now.

"I've counted about four guys who seem to be checking you out," he chuckled.

"I could say the same for you, though I've noticed about six already," I grinned. "I mean girls, not guys."

"Phew," he said in mock-relief. "I thought I would have to make a run for it."

I laughed at that. Jasper was fun. "I'm pretty scared for these girls. If Alice saw them…"

"Yeah," he agreed, then smiled warmly, as though remembering a great memory. "My Alice can get jealous. I'm sure Edward wouldn't be too keen with the idea of all these men staring at his girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," I replied defensively.

He chuckled. "Soon enough."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I knew it wasn't very mature, but it seemed to be the most appropriate thing to do at the moment. He laughed as we continued walking down the hall. Jasper and I were both majoring World Literature (with Creative Writing), albeit most thought I was going to take Photography. Alice was taking Fashion Design, and Edward was in the Conservatory of Music. You can say we were all artistic in our own right, and I suppose our openness to the unconventional is one of the things that enable us to get along very easily.

Jasper and I finally reached our first class – Shakespearean studies. The classroom was like a huge auditorium that reminded me of the rooms they had in Legally Blonde. The professor arrived soon after. For an hour and a half, he went on about how Shakespeare is a good writer, but is overrated. Although the professor admitted that Shakespearean plays give us an insight of human nature, he thinks that Shakespeare is a sadistic person who enjoys making his characters suffer as much as possible. I have to say I agree with him there. I've read a number of Will's books, but I don't exactly like him as much as, say, Austen or Doyle. The bell rang and Jasper and I hurried to our next class.

"Don't you find it weird," Jasper started. "That our Shakespearean professor isn't an avid fan of Will S.?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I mused. "I suppose they want someone who'd actually teach without bias."

He shrugged.

Our next class was French. We had to take up a couple of languages throughout the year. I was glad I had a year of French when I was in high school, so I was at least able to properly pronounce most words (though that didn't mean I knew what they meant). The female professor's quick, low swooning in French when she saw Jasper _was_ something I understood. I snickered lowly, but Jasper heard. He asked me about it and I teased him about the teacher having a crush on him. He blushed faintly and mumbled quietly about Alice killing her if she found out. Overall, it was comical; listening to people's attempts at properly pronouncing _Comment allez-vous_ and _Qu'est-ce que ça vert dire_ was deeply amusing (or maybe I was being mean).

"Hey, are you and Edward planning anything on Friday?" Jasper asked as we walked out of French, off to lunch.

"I don't think so," I said thoughtfully. "Why? What's happening on Friday?"

"Well, the rest of us were planning to watch Twilight the movie," he laughed. "Then maybe dinner right after. We'll see. So are you in?"

"I'm in, but I have to ask Edward," I grinned. "Let's see how right they are."

We snickered at the inside joke as we walked out the building. My laugh was cut short as I saw that guy standing by the foot of the stairs, staring up at me with a big smile plastered on his face. I think I stopped breathing. I didn't want to sound too much like Bella – you know, obsessed and of the sort – but this boy deserved his due. I just won't say it out loud.

"I told you so. You two are too gooey," Jasper whispered amusedly, then added for Edward to hear. "I'm going to pick Alice up. See you two at Biology."

It could've been forever and I wouldn't have noticed. We just stared at each other, grinning like a collector given a limited edition Optimus Prime figure. The distance was too far. I took a step towards him, and simultaneously, he took one, too.

"Hey," he said breathily when we finally were face-to-face.

"Hey to you, too," I smiled.

He took my hand and we walked to the cafeteria. He insisted on me telling him how my morning was so I did. I told him first about Jasper's observation while we were walking to our first class. To be honest, I only did so to see his reaction. He looked as irritated as he did when we were hanging out at the gazebo. I laughed internally; it felt weird in a nice way that Edward Cullen was jealous because guys looked at me. Then I hit myself (not literally, of course) for thinking that way. We were best friends. Anyway, I told him about our Shakespearean professor and his views on Will; Edward agreed with him, just as I did. I told him about our French professor's crush on Jasper. He laughed and considered telling Alice. As I ran out of things to say, I asked him to tell me about his morning. He claimed that his first class, Ancient History of Music, was okay. A girl approached him to ask for his number. He told her that he didn't have his number memorized, but if she insisted, he could give her his girlfriend's number so she could ask her instead. When I asked him whose number he planned to give, he shrugged and smoothly changed the subject.

"So Jasper was asking if we wanted to come and watch Twilight with them," I started conversationally as we started eating.

"That would be fun," he grinned. "Kind of weird, though."

"I bet they won't get it right," I laughed. "Robert Pattinson doesn't look like you."

"We'll see," he shrugged. "He's better looking."

"You are _so_ fishing for compliments," I laughed at him.

He merely chuckled.

Biology was fun. We had a short introduction of the course, after which, the professor gave us permission to play with the many animals in the laboratory. It shocked me to find out that Edward was almost as scared of spiders as I was scared of birds. I tried to frighten him with the little tarantula until he threatened me with the love bird. I carefully returned the arachnid to its rightful place and went to the hamsters instead. Mathematics wasn't as eventful, but it was okay. Edward and I exchanged notes throughout the class that we barely noticed the time passing. The professor was a rather cute young man. When I wrote to Edward my assessment of our teacher, the professor suddenly pulled the paper from our grasp.

"Cute, young man," he read silently (only for Edward and me to hear) with an entertained expression.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "You kinda are. A bit."

"You've got guts, miss," he laughed. "But your boyfriend looks like he's about to eat me alive."

"He's not —" I started to say.

"It's okay," Edward said with an evidently (to me, at least) fake smile. "I don't think a _professor_ would be a threat."

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until the bell rang. The professor coughed and handed us back our paper. We walked out the classroom and I stared at Edward, confused by his weird behavior and expression.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Professor Newton likes you, too," he said. "I was trying to save you from the horrors of having an affair with your professor."

I was surprised with that bit of knowledge. I shrugged and then hugged Edward's waist with one arm.

"Don't worry," I said. "He's too old. Ew. No way would I like him like that."

"I know," he chuckled. "It's me you like, right?"

"You wish," I snickered as I punched him lightly in the arm.

"I already do," he grinned. I raised an eyebrow and he added, "I kid. I kid."

I smiled as I shook my head, then I sighed inaudibly. You know what they say, be careful what you wish for, lest it come true.


	27. Author's Note

**Please, please, **_**please**_** read this.**

Author's Note.

HELLO, LOVELY READERS! :)

It's been a year since I last updated, but I'm amazed by the fact that up to now, I still get hundreds of hits every so often, people still put this story on their alerts, and some still leave reviews. Having so many people read/review/support a fic with an OC is so overwhelming. So thank you everyone, really. :)

I'm sorry I've been on a hiatus break for an eternity. Since you've been unbelievably patient with me (or maybe you forgot about this), I will be very honest with you about the reasons. What you will read may or may not offend you, but I still think you deserve to know for being such nice and supportive people.

Here goes. Please spare my life.

**1.** Contrary to popular belief, I don't really like Twilight. I've read all the books and know most of the characters (due to good memory), but I'm not a fan. **I don't hate Twilight** but I don't adore it either. I'm neutral. I know what you're thinking. **Why the ef would a non-fan write a Twi fanfic**? Simply because its characters are so loosely made that it's pretty easy to work on them. They're like blank canvasses, like templates – you could create your own version of them without straying much from the details of the book (because there're hardly any details). Do you get it? I hope so. Don't kill me!

**2.** Although I've stopped writing, I do have an outline of the entire story. I already have a detailed idea of what happens next until the epilogue, I just haven't gotten around to writing it because, (aside from losing interest due to reason #1) well, college hasn't exactly been friendly. **I do have plans of continuing**. Maybe in a few months or so.

There. I'm really sorry, guys. I hope you all are doing well.

By the way, if you don't hate me, do add me as a friend in Livejournal (ohninesevennine). It's a new journal, though. Just leave me a comment telling me you're my reader and I shall add you back.

Thanks again, and happy new year to you all! :)


End file.
